Try Again
by LaTrabrasera
Summary: Our take on how GH should be Frontburner story of liz and jason
1. Chapter 1

Try Again

By: LaTrabrasera and Blondie Boots

Summary: What should have, could have and could still happen.

Disclaimer: We don't get paid, unfortunately, because we think we do a pretty kick as job with the GH universe.

A/N: Everything's self explanatory from the summary. If you have questions, feel free to ask. There's a whole arc happening here, so get ready.

Nikolas woke up. He blinked, eyes adjusting to the light in the room. He turned his head slightly, and a wave of nausea hit him. He stopped trying to move his head and continued to try to focus his eyes.

Then he heard voices.

"How is he today?" a familiar feminine voice asked.

"Awake, mostly," another familiar woman's voice replied.

Nikolas' eyes focused just in time to see a woman lean over him, smiling sweetly.

"Nikolas, sweetie, can you see me?"

"Yes," he rasped, throat dry and aching from recent lack of use. "But I know your dead now."

He closed his eyes again and drifted into unconsciousness.

"Did you hear?" Leyla asked Epiphany. "Liz passed her boards. She is officially a midwife. Well, she has yet to be employed by the hospital as a midwife, but I have it on good authority that Kelly is going to offer her a job."

"That so?" Epiphany replied, not looking up from her chart.

"Yeah, and guess who's planning to fill her spot in the surgical nurse rotation?"

Epiphany looked up, slightly rolling her eyes.

"If you say Nadine Crowell, I will quit this second."

Leyla looked at her quizzically, then replied.

"No! Me. I get to be the new surgical nurse. I'm very excited."

Just then, Nadine made an appearance at the nurse's station.

"Excited about what?" she asked.

Epiphany returned to her chart, not acknowledging the woman.

Leyla took that in and answered her.

"I'm moving to the surgical rotation."

"Really," Nadine said, face falling. "I applied for that… Didn't hear anything back."

"Could be they ask your supervising nurse for their recommendation," Epiphany said, still not looking up.

Nadine's face went red.

"I don't know you've got against me, bu-"

Epiphany closed her chart and silenced the woman with a glance.

"You are unfocused and insubordinate. You bring your personal issues to work. You're spending most of your time stalking Dr. Hunter to prove he's some kind of criminal or psychopath, and not enough on your patient care. Three different CMA's called for me because they couldn't find you. That would be my problem with you, Nurse Crowell."

She paused a beat.

"And I need your notes on last nights discharges before you leave today."

With that, Epiphany picked up a stack of charts and left the nurse's station.

"Can you believe her?" Nadine asked Leyla.

"I really can," the woman replied, walking away as well.

Nadine stood there, embarrassed and shame-faced.

"What are you doing here?" Johnny asked as his sister sat in the chair opposite him. "You said you were working-"

"Johnny," she said, "when have I ever failed you?"

He sighed.

"Your father won't be a problem from now on."

"So, what are you going to do?"

She gave a 'don't be stupid' look.

"We're sitting in an interview room in the police station."

"And?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, you're right," Claudia shrugged, "I set something into motion when you and Lulu went on the run. It should be winding up within the week or so."

"You're not sure?"

"Can't push it, Johnny. Have to let it take it's course. But soon. Everything will happen and I'll explain it."

"So, it'll get Dad out of the way?"

"Oh, Anthony Zacchara will be fully out of the way."

"He's your father, too."

"That remains to be seen," Claudia said and stood up to go. "Just hang on, little brother, I'll have you out of here soon."

Jason was standing by the door of Elizabeth's studio as she rounded the corner.

"Jason, what is the-"

"Can we please go inside?" he asked.

She looked at him a moment.

"Yeah, sure."

Once inside, Liz threw her purse on a chair and turned to face him.

"I need to tell you something."

She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Seems like one of us is always starting a conversation with something along those lines."

Jason didn't smile.

"Maybe you should sit down."

Liz became alarmed.

"Why? What is it?"

"Just sit, please."

Liz pushed her purse to the floor and sat. Jason began to pace, hands going to his hair.

"This is… This is going to… This is going to shock you."

Liz tried to joke.

"What? You're suddenly gay and you and Sonny are running away together?"

Jason turned to face her, stony-eyed.

"I work for an agency called the OCTF- the Organized Crime Task Force. I have been since the middle of 1999."

Liz sat in shock.

"Bull shit."

"No. I was picked up by the Task Force then, that's why I left. I was given two options. Train and become an agent, or be sent back to Port Charles and face charges with Sonny."

"They… So, you… What the…"

"Part of my agreement with them was that I feed them information, mark shipments and remove certain players from the field. For my help, Sonny and I stayed in the clear."

Liz opened her mouth and closed it. Then she spoke.

"Does Sonny know?"

"Hell no!" Jason said. "Part of getting Sonny out, most recently, was explaining his condition and him becoming a coffee entrepreneur."

"Why are you telling me this now?" she asked, disturbed.

"It's starting to wrap up. There's enough information on the five families and with the Russians moving in, the OCTF wanted to shut it down. We're going to start making mass arrests and seizing property."

"Okay, so you're a secret agent? And now you're going to start arresting the bad guys? And you're telling me this now? Just now?"

"I couldn't tell you while the investigation was ongoing."

"If Michael hadn't been shot and we continued with our plans to get married, would you have told me? Would you?" she asked, standing and walking to him.

They stood face to face.

"And does it bother you at all that you've been lying to me about who you are since I met you?"

Jason tried to put a hand on her arm, but she shook it off. She squared her stance and waited for a reply.

"No, I was not planning to tell you I was an agent. And I'm telling you now, because it's going to be common knowledge fairly soon." He sighed. "And I never lied to you about how I feel for you. I'm who I am when I'm with you, the lie is when I'm pretending to be a mobster."

Liz shook her head and went back to her chair. Head in hands, she tried to wrap her mind around what she thought she knew and all of this sudden information. She thought a while and then her head whipped up.

"What about all those people you," she paused, "killed."

"There's a reason I've never been convicted of anything. Not just my OCTF connections and the fact that I've never killed anyone."

"What about Alcazar, Faith, Joseph Sorel, Manny Ruiz and God knows who else?"

"Those people are either in prison or the witness protection program and I can't say who. Except for Manny, I did accidentally kill him, but all fairness, he was asking for it."

Liz sat in silence.

"Why right now? Today? Why are you telling me this today?"

Jason moved to kneel in front of her.

"Next week the OCTF are taking down the mob in Port Charles. It's probably going to get hairy. I don't know how it's going to play out. And if, for some reason, I don't come back. You can tell my son I was a good guy, not a mobster."

"Come on, Jason, you said your status would be public knowledge next week. Why are we here right now?"

Jason lightly touched her face, brought her eyes to his and ran his fingers through her hair. Once tangled there, he brought her closer to him and pressed his lips to hers. His other arm wrapped around her, hand running up and down her back.

Liz broke the kiss but didn't pull away.

"I'm angry, Jason."

"I know," he replied, "And you have every right."

Liz put her hands on Jason's shoulders and slid to the floor with him.

"Don't you dare die."

"Not in my plan."

Their kiss resumed with a passion reserved for the soon to be deployed and those who expect imminent danger. In her mind, Liz wanted to scream and rail at Jason. Intellectually, she knew she'd been deceived, no matter how good intentioned it had been.

But they were there, together, alone for the first time in so long. He admitted he was going into a situation he may not return from. And most of all, she loved him, more than anything. If he wasn't meant to come back to her, she didn't want her last words to him to be angry.

If he came back unscathed… Now, that was another story entirely.

Nikolas' eyes opened again.

"Mr. Cassadine," he heard. This from an unfamiliar female voice.

"You're not Emily."

"No, I'm Nadine, your nurse."

He could hardly move a muscle.

"But I saw her. She was here with Liz."

"Okay, I'm sure she was. She's been here everyday since you came through the ER."

"What?"

His mind was sluggish, he couldn't put it together.

"What is going on?"

Nadine pulled a chair up to Nikolas' bed and sat down.

"Dr. Drake said you'd have some memory loss after surgery."

"I had surgery," he rasped.

Nadine got up and poured a cup of water from a pitcher on the counter, she pulled a straw from her scrubs and put it to his lips.

"Small sips," she said, "You've been on IV fluids and tube feeding for a while. Your stomach might rebel."

Nikolas took a few tiny sips and Nadine put the cup on his over-bed table.

"What happened?"

"From what I understand, Dr. Quartermaine brought you in when you collapsed. Subsequent tests showed a good sized brain tumor. Dr. Drake did emergency surgery and removed the entire tumor. However, you fell into semi-lucid coma-like state."

"How long?"

"Almost a year, Mr. Cassadine."

Nikolas couldn't take the shock. He passed out.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_A/N: We'd like you to weigh in in your comments about the episode on 9/2/08. We'd like to know who you think wears the vagina in the Liason relationship. 'Cause it looks like Jason to us. You don't just rev a woman's engines and call it quits. It's a vag move. And it's mean._

"_You're not real. You are not real. You can't be here!" Nikolas said, panicking. _

"_I'm here, Nikolas. I'm right here."_

"_I saw you dead. At the Black and White Ball… I saw you on the ballroom floor… And then Liz was there and Jason…"_

"_I'm here. You can see me, talk to me," she reached out her hand and touched his face, "You can feel my hand."_

"_I've seen you before… After you died. You… You haunted me… I could touch you."_

_Emily closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _

"_I'll be right back, I swear."_

_She left the room in haste and came right back in, pulling an orderly in with her._

"_Cassius, you can see me, right?"_

_The young man looked at her quizzically._

"_Yes, Dr. Quartermaine…"_

"_You hear me, you felt my hand on your arm when I steered you into the room?"_

_His brow furrowed in deeper confusion._

"_Yes, Dr. Quartermaine."_

_She turned to Nikolas._

"_Could anyone else see or hear or feel me in your dream?"_

"_I… It wasn't…" He sighed deeply, head hurting. "No. No one could see or hear you. Just me."_

"_Well, now that we've established that people here can in fact see, hear and feel my presence, you can relax."_

_She turned back to Cassius._

"_Sorry about that, Cassius. Thank you, though."_

_The man just looked at her strangely and left the room._

_Emily pulled the chair back up to the side of Nikolas' bed._

"_I'm alive. Clearly. So are you."_

"_It was real. It felt real."_

_Emily ran her fingers gently through his hair._

"_Patrick said you'd have memory loss. He also said, due to the state you were in, you may pick things up from the environment around you, and they may get incorporated into your unconscious. It was like a dream, Nikolas."_

_The man's red rimmed eyes glistened._

"_Maybe," Emily said, "if you tell me what happened you might feel better."_

_He felt like he'd been holding his breath when he finally spoke._

"_It started with Leticia…"_

_Spinelli woke up to the sound of Leyla moving items around in his hospital room._

_She looked at him when he opened his eyes._

"_Sorry, Mr. Jackal, I didn't mean to wake you. I was just going to slip in and do a quick set of vitals."_

"_No trouble, Enchanting Nurse Leyla, I feel more refreshed today."_

_Leyla smiled and wrapped the blood pressure cuff around his arm._

"_I'm glad. So far, your vitals have been good, and you've been responding very well to the antibiotics."_

_She reached out and pushed a stray strand of hair out of his eyes._

_Damien Spinelli almost glowed._

"_It's good of you to take the Jackal's health so seriously."_

"_Well, I'm your number one fan since you helped me out with my mother. And I had a really good time."_

_His poor head spun._

"_You, the Lovely Leyla enjoyed spending time with the Jackal?"_

_She touched him on the arm playfully._

"_Why wouldn't I?"_

_Spin stammered._

"_A woman as attractive as yourself… could find any number of suitors."_

_Leyla finished getting the vitals and turned just before opening the door._

"_Yes, yes I could," she said, smiling sweetly as she left the room._

_Spinelli floated on a cloud for the rest of the day._

"_So, this 'text message killer' killed Leticia, me and then Georgie and Cooper Barrett. And there was this big drama in the Black and White Ball, then he dangled Liz and Sam off the Port Charles Bridge. Sounds incredibly scary."_

_Nikolas was exhausted from the recitation, he simply nodded._

"_Nikolas, love, none of that happened. Things have been, well I won't say boring, because it never is, but not nearly that crazy."_

_Nikolas closed his eyes and breathed deeply._

"_And I think I can explain how some things got into your head."_

_She took his hand._

"_Spencer played a lot with Morgan, so Leticia brought him here to see you when he was with her. So… Leticia. Georgie's been in and out. Liz, obviously, and Nadine Crowell has been your nurse as well. As to why we would be murdered or attacked, I'm not really sure._

"_There has been a problem with meds as well, which you probably overheard staff talking about. We had issues with pills coming is as placeboes as opposed to the antibiotics and pain medications they were supposed to be."_

"_How? How could it be all in my head? I lived every second of it."_

_Emily stood, leaned over and kissed Nikolas gently on the lips._

"_No, you didn't. It was just the product of a terrible shock to your system and your fevered, overactive imagination," she said, quietly._

_Nikolas took a easier breath._

"_You swear?"_

"_I do."_

_Jason was standing at the ready, large automatic weapon primed. He'd just taken up position on the far left flank, blocking the exits from that alley._

_He'd set himself up when he saw her._

"_Sam!" he said in a loud whisper. "What the hell are you doing here?"_

_Sam stopped mid stride and turned at the sound of the voice._

"_Jason! What the hell are you doing here?"_

"_Not working for the Russians. You?"_

_She looked shocked and angry._

"_I'm not working for the Russians. Karpov is a misogynistic piece of filth, I wouldn't voluntarily be anywhere near him."_

"_But Lucky's okay?"_

"_He's been a whole hell of a lot better for me than you, Jason Motherfucking Morgan. Where do you get off being so self righteous?"_

"_In the fact that I'm not actually a criminal."_

_Sam made a rude noise._

"_I don't have time to play with you, Sam. What are you doing here?"_

_She thought a minute and decided on a semi-truth._

"_Following Jerry Jacks. Trying to get more goods on him so Alexis can see the truth and dump his sorry ass."_

_Jason raised an eyebrow._

"_I swear, Jason. I am not half the crazy bitch you knew. Though in freaking fairness, you helped make me crazy."_

_Jason swore quietly, then took a big breath._

"_I did some things… I didn't handle things well… When…"_

"_When I got shot for you and lost the ability to bear children of my own?"_

_There was a pregnant pause._

"_For that. For all of it."_

"_For what what, Jason?"_

"_I didn't mean for that to happen. And I have apologized in the past," he said, quietly. "However, your apology for watching my son be kidnapped and then having a gun pulled on Liz and the kids in the park is still forthcoming."_

"_I apologized to Liz."_

_Jason made the rude noise this time._

_Sam stared at her boots for a minute._

"_It was stupid and I'm sorry."_

"_Accepted."_

"_Really?"_

"_Maybe. Depends on what you're really doing here."_

_Sam shook her head and closed her eyes._

"_Isn't it enough that Jerry Jacks is evil and must be stopped?"_

"_And you have nothing to do with the Russians?"_

_Sam put on her best lying face._

"_No. Yes. Only in the sense that Jerry is dealing with them, and I need the info."_

_Jason couldn't read her. She could be telling the truth for all he knew._

"_Then you need to get out of here. The OCTF is about to rain fire onto this place when the Russians are all here."_

"_No shit."_

"_Yeah. So, get out of here, and stay out of sight for a few days."_

"_Days?"_

"_The fit is about to hit the shan. If they say your name for any reason, it's better you're not handy."_

"_So, you really believe me?"_

"_And… I'm really sorry."_

"_We should just agree that we had no real business being together in the first place. We weren't meant. It took me a while to get that through my head."_

_Jason looked down the alley._

"_Agreed. Now this place is about to be swarming with OCTF agents and Feds. So, you should leave."_

"_Thanks, Jason."_

_She turned and left._

"_If the don't have OCTF or FBI on their chests arrest them. If they resist, non-lethal alternatives first. If they fire on you, you have full authority to fire back to kill. Are we understood?"_

_There were grunts and nods of assent._

"_Move out!"_

_Down the alley there was gunfire and shouting. Jason held his position._

_He drew down on Karpov's men as they attempted to escape the raid._

"_Throw down your weapons and get down on your faces or I will shoot you!" he shouted._

_One man began to raise his weapon. _

_Jason shouted._

_There was a rain of gunfire._

_The ER was flooded with bullet wounds._

_The triage nurses and ER doctors descended on the group, calling out for blood types and sutures._

_Every available staff member was pulled from their respective floors._

_Liz stood in the elevator, bouncing on the balls of her feet, praying that when the doors opened she wouldn't be faced with one of her worst fears. _

_The doors did finally open into the ER and Liz stepped out._

"_Liz, we need triage on that guy over there, STAT," Patrick called. "And hang a bag of normal saline on that guy after you're done."_

_She just nodded and threw herself into her work. She hadn't seen Jason yet. And she hoped not to see him in the ER at all._

_But then she turned to the ambulance bay…_

_Jason was stumbling under the weight of a comrade, attempting to get him through the door._

"_He needs help!" Jason called to her._

_They locked eyes for a second and then she turned away from him, leaning over the Federal Agent being laid on the gurney._

_After the storm…_

_Jason was standing by the hub. Actually leaning on the hub. It had settled down. They hadn't lost one OCTF agent or Fed. The simultaneous raids went off as well as could be expected._

_He turned just in time to see Liz bearing down on him, a look of relief and love running down the hall in front of him._

_They embraced, her hands in his hair, lips a hairsbreadth away._

_Jason gasped as all the air left his body._

_He doubled over, one hand on his groin. When his head came up, there was a vicious left uppercut, followed by a right cross a sailor would have been proud of._

"_Your safe," she said, standing over him as he hit the floor._

_The people at the nurse's station stood in shock. Even Epiphany didn't have words._

"_Almost ten years, Jason! Ten years!" she shouted, then turned and almost ran out of the ER._

_Ten minutes later, Liz was interrupted in her search for the cold packs._

"_Hey, slugger," Robin said, closing the door to the supply room behind her. She reached around the other woman and pulled out two packs._

"_You need to come down to an exam room. You might need x-rays."_

_Liz just looked desolately at her friend._

"_You have no idea how bad it is, Robin."_

"_I might."_

_Liz followed her out the door and to an exam room. _

_After the x-rays were done and she could join Liz, Robin brought a suture kit and lidocaine._

"_Good thing you're not a regular ol' nurse anymore. They'd have fired your ass for that."_

"_He deserved it."_

_They were silent for a long moment._

"_So, you want to tell me what's going on?"_

_Liz blew out her breath._

"_Why the hell not? Might as well tell everyone."_

"_Tell us what?"_

"_Oh, that ten years of my life have been a big fat lie." She paused and looked at the feet hanging over the end of the med bed in the other exam area. "How's your jaw, Jason?"_

_There was grunting from the other side of the curtain._

_Patrick poked his head to Liz's side of the exam room._

"_If this gets physical again, I will call security."_

"_Whatever," Liz snorted._

_Robin drew her attention._

"_What was a lie?"_

_Liz sighed._

"_You know how your relationship ended with Jason 'cause he was a criminal?" _

"_That's not why it ended…"_

"_Whatever, this is my story." Deep breath. "I found that man bleeding to death in the snow, and I took him into my home and nursed him back to health." She took an exceptionally large lungful of air. "Can't believe I nursed your ass back to life TWICE just to have you lie to me you… you… you asshole!"_

_Robin was clearly confused._

"_What did he lie to you about?"_

"_You see the big OCTF on his chest? Organized Crime Task Force? He's an agent!" Big breath. "Since how long? Huh, Jason? What did you say '99!"_

"_I thought you were okay with it…" he mumbled from the other side of the curtain._

_Robin stopped from standing, putting her hands on her shoulders._

_Meanwhile, on the other side of the curtain…_

"_You well and truly pissed her off," Patrick said, shaking his head._

_Jason was a sight. One ice pack on his groin, the other on the left side of his face._

"_Move the pack so I can look at your jaw."_

_Jason removed the pack and Patrick could see the bruise blossoming from the middle of his neck to just under his left eye._

"_Yeah, that might be broken," Patrick said._

"_He fucking deserved it!" came from the other side of the curtain._

"_What did you do, so I know never to do it."_

_Jason shook his head._

"_I thought she'd be happy knowing I wasn't a criminal," he said painfully, through a clenched jaw. "I thought you'd be happy!" he shouted, and immediately regretted it. "Owww, oh, ow."_

"_You know what would have made me happy? Knowing almost ten years ago! I can keep a secret. It's the psycho hoes beasts in your past that can't keep their mouths shut. No one knew about Jake-"_

_Robin gasped._

"_Jake is Jason's?"_

_Liz gave her a look._

"_Well, they know now," he said._

"_You getting' lippy, Jason. Because I will come over there and bust your other jaw!"_

_Jason lowered his head and whispered to Patrick, "I never should have taught her to box."_

"_You're goddamn right you shouldn't have!"_

_Patrick looked at Jason._

"_So, you're not in the mob? Good, good. Life expectancy just went up. Liz's youngest is yours… huh? Congratulations. Yeah, well, I'm about to be a dad myself. But you kept the truth from her for almost ten years… I… Well, you don't really have a leg to stand on."_

"_I'm well aware. I'm just wondering why she laid me flat in front of a large group of people."_

_Back to Liz's side of the curtain…_

"_And… And! Carly wants him to pretend to be the baby daddy, and it's 'Yeah, sure!' Sam needs someone to blame her spawn on and he fully accepts responsibility." More shouting. "I have his baby and we have to keep it a national fucking secret!" _

_Robin attempted to calm her friend._

"_Liz, maybe you should try to relax."_

"_I don't want to relax. I don't want to be calm! I want to get it all out now. I've been sitting on his bomb for a week. It was bound to explode sometime. And I have to… I don't want to end up and angry bitter bitch. Like Carly." She called out again. "You're best fucking friend, Carly!" Her voice lowered. "Fucking vagina…"_

"_It was not my idea to keep it a secret!" Jason yelled, again unwisely. "That was your bright fucking idea." He closed his mouth, feeling the pain._

"_Even after I told you it was okay to claim your son, you didn't. How about you retrieve your balls from Carly's purse and put them back where they belong?"_

_Patrick pulled the curtain back a tiny bit._

"_I'm going to take Jason down to x-ray," he said to Robin, "I want you to finish up with Liz and get her out of here."_

_Liz looked like she was about to speak._

_He silenced her with a look and a finger._

"_Chief of Staff, Liz. Chief of Staff."_

_She was silent._

"_I'm not calling the police because Jason asked me not to, but you need to go. I'm going to pull this curtain all the way around, get a wheelchair and escort my patient out. Robin," he looked at her, "No problem?"_

"_None."_

"_Good."_

_Patrick did as he said and as he was wheeling Jason down the hall Maxi came around the corner._

"_Jesus f-ing Christ, Jason! What the fuck happened to you? You look like you got hit by a bus!"_

_They didn't even stop._

"_Domestic assault," Jason muttered, gritting his jaw._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I totally forgot that i was posting Footballers wives on this site so i will be posting the last couple chapters in the next few days**

Chapter 3

Keep reading and enjoy.

"So, Patrick, how's Jason jaw? I still cant believe that Liz hit him."

Patrick stopped in his tracks and turned around when he heard Robin's voice.

"Oh, looks like a hairline fracture. That woman packs a punch."

"Well, she did hit him in the face twice…" She paused, looking a little uncomfortable. "What about his… his… You know, man parts."

Patrick smirked at her.

"You're a doctor. You could say it any number of ways. Groin, genitalia, anything. And, should I be jealous that you're interested in Jason's 'man parts'?"

Robin smiled at him.

"My days of being seriously concerned with Jason's 'groin' are long over. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't permanently damaged. Because when Liz gets over being angry, she's going to want that."

Patrick shook his head.

"Can we change the subject? I'll start. I want to apologize thoroughly and completely for taking you to court, enlisting Anna's aid, cause I know it pissed you off, and being so rigid about the whole marriage thing. And I thoroughly and utterly apologize for making my proposal a public spectacle that let anyone weigh in on the matter. I should have handled that privately."

Robin grinned.

You're not afraid I'm going to beat you up, are you?"

Patrick laughed.

"Well, a little bit. You were raised by two black-belts, dated a mobster and have been in a few bar fights."

Robin was going to respond to that when she was stopped by Matt Hunter, storming up to them.

"Doctor Drake, I don't appreciate you coming in here behaving as if you are the almighty perfect physician and stealing my patients-"

Patrick brought his hand up and then gestured to his name tag.

"It's funny… It says Dr. Patrick Drake, Chief of Staff… So, I would be your almighty physician. And, when a concerned party asks for a second opinion, I'm not going to deny them just so I don't step on your toes." Patrick the really got into it. "Your bedside manner is non-existent when it's not reprehensible. You treat patients like they're paperwork, nurse's like they should be able to read your mind and support staff like they're the help. You've questioned my authority on numerous occasions, in front of various people, including, staff, patients, family and guests. So," he turned to Robin for a second, "I want to finish this conversation, but apparently this is something I need to handle right now." He turned back to Dr. Hunter. "Be in my office in a minute and a half or the next thing we'll 'discuss' is your discharge for employment."

Dr. Hunter flapped mouth soundlessly.

Robin covered her smile with her hand as Patrick walked off.

"If you want to keep this job, you should do what he says. Because he hasn't said one untrue thing," Robin said as a parting shot, heading down the hall in the other direction.

Lucky entered the ER, he came across Jason, who was being discharged.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Jason looked up at the man as Lucky walked towards him.

"What do you want, Spencer?"

"Seriously, what the hell happened? There's Feds all over the place."

"There was an federal raid on all organized crime syndicates in Port Charles."

Lucky made a rude noise.

"Then why aren't you in handcuffs?"

Jason reached into the breast pocket of his jacket and flashed a badge.

"Feels kind of good, it's the first time I've shown it to anyone."

"What the hell is that?"

"Can you read, Spencer? It says Organized Crime Task Force, then it says agent and then my name."

"You're full of shit."

"Okay, if you say so, I'm full of shit. Are we done? Or was there something else?"

"Assuming I believe you're an OCTF agent, I need to know if any has seen Sam."

"Yeah, saw her right before the bust. Why?"

"Against my and her better judgment, we were working together under the radar to gather evidence against Karpov. She was undercover as a courier."

"You, a detective, let Sam, a civilian, go undercover, not just in any organization, but a Russian organization where their leader is a raving, woman-hating psychopath?"

"She wanted to do something about the shipment of bad drugs after a little girl died."

"She could have done anything else to help. You had the responsibility to keep her out of danger and you sent her into the lion's den? Moron."

Lucky drew a deep breath, mildly shame-faced.

"Okay, so you saw her before the bust. You didn't arrest, obviously."

"No, I told her to get lost. She left out the other side of the alleyway and that's it."

"Nothing else?"

"No, Spencer, that's it. Nothing else," Jason said, pushing by the man.

Lucky stopped him.

"Which alleyway?"

Jason turned around.

"Have you tried to call her, checked her place or yours?"

Lucky blew out his breath.

"Do you honestly think I would be talking to you if I hadn't already exhausted every other option."

Jason threw up his hands.

"I don't need your bullshit, Spencer. I have a prescription to fill and elsewhere to be. And, you can cross Jake off your list of concerns, as I'm not going to let you claim my son anymore."

Lucky stood in shock.

Jason strode away when he heard, "What alley?"

"North side of warehouse 42," he called, not turning around.

"Hey, Spinelli. Feeling better."

"Oh, Faithful Friend. I would gladly pay you Tuesday for an orange soda today."

Georgie sighed.

"You ask me every time I come to visit you and you know I can't bring you one…"

"Hope springs eternal, Faithful Friend."

Georgie felt a bit of irritation, inside. She knew she looked cute; she'd done something with her hair, little make-up, her candy striper uniform was looking sweet. But all Spinelli saw was a Faithful Friend, like a Labrador Retriever.

"Spin, I wish you would come up with a better name for me," she said, turned and left.

Maxi entered the room not 45 seconds later.

"What's up Georgie's butt?" she asked as she threw herself into a chair.

"I may have possibly, inadvertently upset her."

"You said the 'Faithful Friend' thing again, huh?"

"She is the most faithful friend to the jackal!"

"She's got a crush on you, dimwit! Calling her that makes her sound like 'Old Scrappy' or 'Lassie' or something."

"She does not have a crush on the Jackal."

"No? Fine. Be an asshat. I'm leaving, too."

"Maximista!"

"My friggin' name is Maxi! Maxi! Say it!" she yelled before storming out of the room.

'O for 2 with the Jones women today,' Spinelli thought desolately as he contemplated Maxi's words.

Jason cut through the park on his way home. Before he knew it, there was an armload of Cameron clinging to his neck.

"Jason! You been gone so long! Where've you been? And," the boys voice was drowned out by the look on Liz's face.

Her face was set in stone, anger etched into her features. They locked eyes for a long moment before he was jostled back to the present by the little boy.

"And Mommy said she hurt hands at work and we came to the park and you're here and can I ride on your motorcycle…"

Jake gave an excited squee as he noticed Jason and began reaching out for the man.

Liz thought on whether she would hand the boy over to Jason or grab Cameron's hand and leave. She decided, instead of scaring the boys and answering a lot of difficult questions from Cameron later, she'd hand him over. Hell, maybe Jake'd knock him in the jaw with his hard little head.

Jason transferred Cameron to one arm and took Jake with the other. Cameron looked exceedingly happy, and Jake gingerly touched Jason's bruised face.

"No, Jake, it hurts."

"How'd you get hurt, Jason?" Cameron asked.

Jason looked into Liz's eyes and raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, Liz was a little less proud of herself. Just a little.

'Deserved it,' she thought.

"I got hurt at work, but I'm fine. It just looks really bad."

"Does it hurt a lot?"

"Not right now."

"You should be more careful. Mommy says sometimes I don't pay attention. And then I fell down and skinned my knee. You wanna see it? It was all bleeding and gross, but Mommy fixed it and put a big bandaid on it and kissed it better so it didn't hurt so much. Cause Mommy's a nurse. Maybe she could put a bandaid on your ouchie and kiss it better it better too."

Jason quirked an eyebrow at Liz.

"Cameron, why don't you take Jakie and play in the sand box? I need to talk to Jason for just a minute."

"'Kay Mommy. Are you gonna push me on the swing later, Jason?"

Jason set the two little boys down and said, "Maybe not today. But soon."

"How's your jaw?" she asked.

"Assessing how much damage you did?" Jason asked back.

"Maybe."

"Then it's fine."

"You're still an asshole. And I am still upset. I'm less upset, like out of the killing rage, but angry still."

"You have every right."

"Thanks for validating my feelings."

"Liz," He said, in a calm way, "Um, can we get together one of these evenings. I want to tell you everything and answer every question you have. I want us to get beyond this."

"You're thinking we can? I don't actually want to talk or look at you right this minute. Or this week. So, I'll call you when I can control myself."

"Okay, I guess I'll have to settle for that. I'll wait for your call." He turned to walk away, then turned back to her. "There's one more thing."

"What? What now, Jason?"

Jason makes a rude noise.

"I told… Well, I implied… I might have told Lucky that his services were no longer required. I'm going to take my meds and sleep for a week. Tell the boys I'll see them soon."

Liz's eyes rolled into the back of her head, she closed them and Jason could see the controlled rage. He quickly exited.

Liz put the boys to bed and was sitting on the couch with the phone to her ear. It rang a few times before it was answered.

"Hello."

"Your brother is the asshole of all assholes! He is the king of the assholes!"

"Okay, noted, Jason's an asshole. Any particular reason?"

"He's a lying, insufferable prick."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Did you know he was an OCTF agent?"

"No. What's an OCTF-"

Liz explained.

"Oh."

"Since 1999."

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'."

Liz expounded on the conversation with Jason.

"And then I see him in the park and he says Lucky's services were no longer required. He picks this moment to claim his son!"

"Isn't that good?"

"That's not the point. You know what? I don't want to talk about it now. How's Nikolas?"

"Well, apparently he had very vivid dreams in which I was murdered and haunted him and you and Sam were dangled off a bridge."

"No shit!"

"And many other and various things. But it looks like he's coming out of it. He'll be working with physical therapy next week."

"He'll be coming out of it just in time to see his sister's boyfriend on trial for the murder of her stalker ex-boyfriend."

"Yeah, I didn't mention that to him."

"You think you should?"

"He just recently became cognizant, so I don't want to deluge him with too much."

"What are you going to do about my brother?"

"Be incredibly angry for about a week and then maybe call him to tell him what a shit-head he is and I might talk to him."

"Well, as long as you're keeping the lines of communication open."

"Hilariously funny."

"Not trying to be, just working out that way."

Liz sighed into the phone.

"Thanks for letting me vent. I don't think I'm going to be up all night prank calling your brother and leaving nasty messages on his voice mail."

"That's good. I'm going to get up extra early and see my boyfriend who just woke from his coma-like state."

"You win, your situation is by far worse than mine. I will buy you a cake tomorrow."

"Chocolate, please. And on that note, going to bed."

"Oh wait, wait…" Liz said sheepishly. "Just so you're not surprised if you see your brother… I… Well, his face is really bruised up."

"That raid thing? He got hurt."

"No. I saw him after, in the ER. I was called down to assist with triage. Afterwards, I might have lost my temper…"

"**You **hit him?"

"I did. Three times. Once in the groin, and twice in the face. Hence the bruising."

"Holy shit, Liz!"

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't feel quite as good about it now as I did before. Seems like the lidocaine has worn off and I'm regretting it."

"Okay, we will discuss your assault of my brother when I don't have to get up at the ass-crack of dawn and when we can drink tequila."

"Fair enough. Bye, Em."

"Bye, Liz. Crazy ass woman."

Lucky inspected the alley indicated by Jason.

He found a large area of blood by an exit of the warehouse. He proceeded down the alley to it's opposite exit. Immediately he found a piece of bloody fabric on a nail with a blood trail that lead almost out to the street.

He opened his cell phone and hit speed dial.

"I need a CSU at the alley on the north side alley of warehouse 42. Now."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Special thanks to Stacie Q., Bonnie Tyler, and the Time for inspiration and motivation. Gotta love the 80s on 80. Blondie Boots was in an F- it mood and those wonderful artists helped her move her butt.Thanks again for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Patrick was standing at the nurse's station filling out Spinelli's discharge forms. Robin was standing by, signing charts. He stood there a moment, pen in hand, then turned to her.

"Have I said how happy I am that you're having my baby?"

Robin blinked, looking up from the paperwork.

"Are you going to break out into that cheesy song about how me having your baby is a wonderful way for me to say how much I love you?"

"I hadn't planned on it."

"Good, I'd kick your ass on principle."

"What's with you women and violence?"

"Hormones. I have a baby growing inside me and it's slowly driving me insane."

Patrick shook his head.

"What's Liz's excuse?"

Robin put a hand up.

"You don't even want to go there."

"Seems like," Patrick mused.

Just then Maxi pulled up with Spinelli in a wheelchair.

"Can we break out of this popsicle stand?"

Patrick took a deep breath.

"Visiting nurse's will be seeing you everyday for incision care. Here are your forms." Patrick explained what each one was for. "And your prescriptions. Some pain meds and antibiotics. I suggest you fill it outside the hospital until we have complete control over the med scam."

He turned to Maxi.

"He is not to do anything more strenuous then go to the toilet. And he should transfer from the wheelchair to do that. The visiting nurse will assist with bathing and other personal care issues."

Spinelli looked wistful.

"Oh, so get over the idea of me giving you a sponge bath, Spin," Maxi snapped, teasing.

Spinelli had actually been imagining a very different scenario. He'd pictured Leyla in the naughtiest nurse outfit; tight bustier, barely there skirt, fish nets, little hat with the red cross on it. Sponge bathing him very inappropriately.

"Never Maximi-" he cut himself off, "Maxi."

Patrick handed the 'scripts to Spinelli, who then handed them to Maxi.

"Why isn't Jason picking you up?" Maxi asked.Spinelli shrugged.

Patrick and Robin gave each other a knowing look and she shook her head.

"You get all that, Spinelli?" Patrick asked.

"Whatever I forget, Maximi- Maxi will doubtlessly remember."

"Great, the blonde leading the blind…" Patrick muttered.

Robin smiled.

"I could take offense to that," Maxi said, "But since this isn't my natural color, I'll let it go."

"Take care, Spinelli," Robin said as Maxi wheeled the young man away.

Patrick took Robin's hand.

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"Are you going to propose again?"

Patrick looked absolutely certain.

"No. No… no. Just want to talk."

"Lounge?"

"Sure?"

* * *

Claudia remained after Ric left.

"You know, Johnny, you should give him a chance. You're shooting yourself in the foot by not cooperating."

"What do I need Ric Lansing for? I have my super sister to handle things."

Claudia smiled.

"And you're damn lucky."

"You gonna explain things to me now?"

"Yes. I'm setting the last piece in motion very soon, so you should know."

She took a deep breath.

"I found out, through my many and varied sources, where Sonny was getting his prescriptions and what he was taking."

"Why is that useful?"

"He's bi-polar, Johnny, don't be dense. He has to take meds to stay stable. And if he stops taking those meds, what do you think happens?"

"He becomes unstable?" Johnny said, unsure.

"Right. He was taking lithium and risperdal, and I… convinced… the pharmacist to replace them with placebos. So, not only is he looking at the bi-polar issues, but abruptly going off those kinds of meds will cause many and various side effects, a couple of which being; paranoia, psychosis, irrationality. You know, all the stuff he is anyway, but to the nth degree."

"Great. You're driving Sonny Corinthos crazy. Crazier. How does that get me out of jail?"

"Oh, you thought I was doing this to get you out of jail? No, no, no, no. This is to secure us as the mob power in Port Charles. I have no worries about you going to jail. It's just not going to happen."

Johnny shook his head.

"Sweet of you to say. But how can you be so sure?"

"There are only a finite number of judges in Port Charles. And they all owe the Zaccharas. Well, they owe me. It's better if you don't ask what or why."

"Oh, my God, Claudia! What did you do?"

"You really want to know? You really want to know everything I had to do to secure their loyalty."

Johnny shuddered slightly.

"Not really."

Claudia gave him a look.

"I didn't do them. I just exposed their… less than savory sides. You'd be amazed how many elected officials have a shady side. Huh."

"I wouldn't be. What about dad?"

"Your father? He's taken care of."

They sat there silently.

"You going to tell me how?" Johnny asked.

"He is currently residing at Shadybrook after suffering a meltdown. Brought on by stress and senility."

"You had him committed?"

Claudia looked faux shocked.

"I had to. He went into a rage and tried to attack me with a spork. Stood up and everything. Turns out the invalid thing was a sham. He was just biding his time. His little man guard had to pull him off of me, it was traumatic. I may never recover," Claudia dead-panned.

"So, they put him Shadybrook?"

"For now, pending his final examination, which I am sure he will fail with flying colors."

"Have you been giving him something?"

Claudia looked circumspect.

"Noooo."

Johnny quirked an eyebrow.

"Have you had someone else give him something?"

"Yes."

Johnny blew out his breath.

"It's like pulling teeth with you. Tell me!"

"Fine. So, Sonny got the placeboes. Your father got the actual drugs. Which mellowed him right out for that month and a half. Then, suddenly, he stopped taking them. Psychotic break. Simple."

"Your brain is all twists and cul de sacs. It's amazing."

"Whatever works."

"So, what is the point of driving Sonny crazy? What's the end game on that?"

"You are going to see very shortly, like within the next 24 hours."

"And I'm not going to jail…" he mused. "What about Lulu?"

"Fuck Lulu!" Claudia snapped. "She doesn't even register."

"I have to take care of her."

"Why?" Claudia pled. "Why do you give a shit about that whiny, self absorbed, pathetic, shrieking, mewling little piece of afterbirth?"

Johnny sat there a minute.

"I can't explain it…"

"Then maybe it's not a good reason. What? Did she give really good head? Animal in the sack?"

Johnny sighed.

"No and no."

"Then why?!"

Johnny sat silently.

"I think we have an answer," Claudia stated, standing up, "I'll see you soon, Johnny."

* * *

Lulu was sitting on the bed when Lainey knocked.

"Come in," she called.

"I heard you wanted to talk to me," Lainey said, pulling up a chair to sit by the bed.

"I… I need to tell you something."

Lulu curled into a ball.

Lainey put a hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"Just breath and say it, whatever it is."

Lulu pulled herself upright, eyes red-rimmed and shining.

"I killed Logan."

Lainey sat there blankly, careful not to betray a flicker of emotion.

"I didn't mean to. It was a horrible, horrible accident. On my part. I think if he'd had a chance, I'd be dead and he wouldn't be tearing himself up about it."

Lulu steeled herself.

"I had a chance to think about things, and I need to tell the truth. Johnny could go to prison for something I did. I can't let that happen."

Lulu told Lainey everything.

"…and then he ran towards me, straight into the knife. Then Johnny showed up and helped me, took care of everything, and we ran away. That was wrong. I never should have ran. I should have gone to the police and told them everything. I was protecting myself, Logan was crazy, he would have killed me."

Lainey finally let her face relax into sincere concern.

"We need to get your brother over here, you need to tell him. Give a statement. You need to do it for yourself, Lulu. You won't be able to get over this until you do what you know is right in your heart."

"I'm scared…"

"I know. But I'll stay by your side. I'll help you get through."

Lainey put her arms around Lulu and the girl began to cry.

* * *

Jason was walking through the OCTF mobile command center with a borrowed cell phone to his ear. His cell, that he was searching for, continued to ring, but no sound reverberated through the small trailer.

"What are you doing, Agent Morgan?" his immediate superior, Special Agent Jack Carter asked.

"I can't find my cell phone, sir. I left it in the command center before the raid and I can't seem to locate it."

Agent Carter gave him a look.

"Well, carry on Agent Morgan, you have paperwork to file."

"Yes, sir."

After another few minutes, Jason located his vibrating cell phone in a desk drawer.

After deleting the most recent numbers, being from the borrowed cell, he saw Liz's number. Placed earlier that morning. There was a voicemail as well.

"7:30, tonight at the docks," was all she said.

Jason checked his watch. He had some time, maybe he'd make some headway on that paper work…

* * *

"The lab has determined that the blood on the cloth and the ground is indeed Sam McCall's," a short, built OCTF tech told Lucky.

Alexis was standing by. Her face fell.

Lucky had called her right after calling for the CSU. He explained Sam's role in an undercover sting on Karpov, leaving out Sam digging up dirt on Jerry. Lucky told her, after arriving at the PCPD, that Sam wasn't answering her cell, and he was unable to locate her.

"Lucky, do you think her cover was blown?"

Alexis sat heavily in a chair.

"Because there are two Russians unaccounted for."

Lucky wanted to say no, but he didn't use the easy lie.

"I don't know. She spoke to Jason Morgan right before the raid." He took a deep breath. "Finding out he was an agent was a shock, huh?"

Alexis nodded. She'd just found out herself. She was annoyed with the man, as she had been his lawyer for some of that time. Hopefully she'd be able to look at the files of the people Jason supposedly 'killed'.

But that was for another time.

Alexis sat up and thumbed through a file.

"According to the records… There was only one woman arrested… Karpov's lawyer. No records from the hospital either."

"I don't want to say it. But, they could have taken Sam. They saw her talking to Jason before the raid and the missing Russians took her."

"We don't know that. What did Jason say?"

"Not much."

"Great." Alexis ran her hands through her hair. "I'm going to talk to the agent in charge and I'll let you know what I come up with."

Lucky watched the woman walk away without so much as a backward glance.

* * *

"Just… be careful… Spinelli. Do it slowly!"

Spinelli was trying to stand and having a hard time of it.

"Scoot forward and you'll land on the sofa."

Spinelli did as he was bade and he did indeed land on the sofa, and not in too much terrible pain. He attempted to get comfortable, but Maxi put a hand on him.

"You'll pull a stitch. Let me."

Maxi picked up his legs and swung them up onto the couch. She then moved a cushion out and pressed him down to lay on it.

"You. Lay here and fondle the remote." A look of frustration passed over her face. "Crap! Damn it, Spinelli, we got you on the couch before you went to the toilet."

She went to move him.

"I'm fine, Maximi- Maxi. I have no need of the facilities right now."

Maxi made another face.

"And shit bird! I forgot to drop the 'scripts off before we got here! It'll take forever…"

Spinelli just looked at her.

"I need to pick up some food anyway. You promise you'll be fine if I'm gone for like an hour?"

Spin nodded.

She handed him the phone.

"And if you do need me, call and I'll come back."

Spinelli just continued to nod.

Maxi went to the door and stopped and turned back to the young man.

"You sure?"

"Go. I will be fine."

Maxi sighed and left.

* * *

It was like she just appeared out of no where. It was like that always. She wasn't there and then suddenly she was.

Sonny sat behind his desk, staring into space.

And then she was there.

"Claudia, leave."

"You don't want me to leave."

Sonny rubbed his face.

"You need me. You need me to tell you the truth."

"What truth? What truth?!" he shouted.

"You're all alone, Sonny. You have been."

Sonny closed his eyes and tried to will her way.

"You've been coming around here for weeks saying that."

"Because it's true, Sonny," she cooed into his ear. "Your security? They don't give a shit about you. How else do I keep getting in here?

"They all hate you. Because of Michael. Carly blames you, Morgan blames you, your father, Bobbie. Jason hates you the most. He blames you the most for Michael. Did you know he's a federal agent? Did you know he'd been gathering intelligence on you for ten years? And that Spinelli is currently digging into your most recent criminal activities so Jason can stick you in a 9x10 cell for the rest of your life?"

Sonny squirmed.

"Jason hates you, Sonny," she purred, leaning across his desk, looking into his face. "He can't wait to see you sent away."

Sonny was red faced with rage.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do?"

Claudia trailed a finger from his temple to his jaw.

"Come on, Sonny. You've been in the business a long time. You know how to get rid of a snitch."

Sonny reached for his phone. Claudia put a hand over his.

"You have to do it yourself. It's the only way."

"I've gotta kill Spinelli. It's the only way. If… If Jason doesn't have his whiz kid, he can't nail me."

"That's right, Spinelli's the one. Go take care of him."

He stood, patting his jacket.

"Looking for this?" Claudia asked, holding out a gun in a gloved hand.

Sonny reached out, took it and placed it in his waist band.

"Now," Claudia said, standing up and putting a hand on his back, "you need to go take care of your problem. He's back at the penthouse right now. Digging up more dirt to send you to prison."

* * *

Liz was sitting on a bench when Jason walked up.

"You came. I didn't know if you got my message."

He nodded and sat next to her.

"Why did you want to meet here?" he asked.

"No chance of getting horizontal, if we were so inclined."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so we need-"

Jason's phone rang.

"Just one second, please," he said. "Yeah? Wait, wait, Maxi, slow down. What? What… Right now!? I'm coming!"

"Jason?! What's going on?"

"Spinelli… Sonny… I have to go."

Jason turned and left at a run.

* * *

Sonny burst through the door, waving a gun.

Spinelli had been sleeping on the couch and his heart jumped when the door slammed open.

"Computer boy! Time to stop," Sonny said.

Spinelli lay stock still, frozen in fear.

"You and Jason, plotting against me… Fucking plotting… I didn't shoot Michael… I… It's not my fault. Jason's a fucking liar!"

Maxi had just reached for the door knob and heard Sonny's voice.

"I'm going to kill you like the greasy snitch you are."

Maxi opened her cell and dialed in record time.

"Jason…"

* * *

Jason burst through the door, weapon drawn.

"Put it down, Sonny!" he shouted.

A shot rang out.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: Trab sends thanks to Dino. Not Fred and Wilma's dog. 80's Heartthrob… So Trab says. Blondie thanks Prince and Sheena Easton, cuz 'You got the Look'!Seriously, we love all the feedback and there are some damn good guesses. We like psychic readers. Love it!! LOL.

* * *

Jason was being manhandled into the PCPD by two brain dead officers who apparently hadn't gotten the memo that he was a federal agent.

Alexis saw the fiasco and yelled.

"What the hell is going on? Why is Agent Morgan in cuffs?"

Officer Dip-Brain 1 looked confused.

"He shot Sonny Corinthos."

Alexis gaped, she looked to Jason.

"Really?"

Jason went red in the face and shook off the cops.

"Sonny shot Spinelli."

"What the hell?" Alexis shouted. "Okay, you," she pointed at one of the officers, "uncuff Agent Morgan and then the both of you get the hell out of here so I never figure out who you are. Jason, into Mac's office and explain."

"Spinelli's being rushed to the hospital, I have to check on him. He just got discharged-"

"Ten minutes of explanation now will save a days worth of paperwork later."

Jason nodded and followed her into Mac's office, unoccupied by the commissioner.

Alexis leaned against the side of the desk.

"From the top."

Jason took a deep breath. He wanted to rush the answer out and leave as fast as he could, but it wouldn't help in the long run. He took his time.

"I got a call from Maxi. She was frantic. She said Sonny was in my penthouse threatening Spinelli. She thought Sonny was going to kill Spinelli. She called me first and then the police. I was very close, so I ran home. When I got there, Sonny was pointing the gun at Spinelli. He didn't even turn when I opened the door and shouted. I told him to drop it, but he fired anyway. I fired at the same time. I shot Sonny in the back of the head, he was dead when frick and frack dragged me out, ignoring me as I told them I was an agent. Maxi and I had been tying a tourniquet around Spinelli's thigh, where Sonny shot him. He was bleeding out, Alexis. He just recovered from surgery. This could kill him. I need to go."

Jason paced towards the door.

"That's everything?" Alexis asked. "Did Sonny say anything?"

"Not to me. Maxi said she could hear him through the door, screaming at Spinelli, calling him a snitch. You'll have to talk to her."

Alexis sat a moment. It was a horrible thing to think, but she was actually relieved Sonny was dead.

"Alexis? Can I go?"

She looked up, blinking.

"Yeah, yes. I'll send someone to talk to Maxi later."

Jason bolted from the room.

* * *

On the way to the hospital, he called Liz's cell. He got her voicemail.

'Shit,' he thought. 'Just tell her.'

At the beep he spoke.

"Spinelli was shot by Sonny. He's back in the hospital. That's why I ran off. I'm sorry, Liz. I wasn't trying… I want to see you. Please want to see me too."

He closed his phone and entered the ER.

* * *

Alexis pushed the new turmoil to the back burner of her mind. She was waiting for Lucky to return. He'd run home for a shower and a change of clothes. Something she hadn't been able to indulge in, unfortunately.

She'd already talked to the Agent in Charge. He'd made clear that they were not in a position to move on the information she'd brought him. That information, garnered during interrogation of various Russian mobsters and Karpov's lawyer, lead to a previously unknown Russian strong hold. Which was apparently chock full of weapons, drugs and other illegal items.

Special Agent Carter stated that they had significant deficits in man power and they needed to regroup and bring in agents from other locations. Which would take 36- 72 hours, depending.

Alexis had explained to Special Agent Carter that she believed her daughter, Sam McCall, had been abducted by the Russians, possibly taken to that location and that she may not have that long if they outed her as non-official undercover agent.

That lead to more questions and more explanations, that Lucky and Sam's 'operation' was not officially sanctioned by the DA or the PCPD. But the point was moot. Her daughter was missing and she needed to be found. Agent Carter was no help.

Alexis made a call.

"Jax, I need your help."

* * *

"Dr. Drake, our AB negative blood supply is dangerously low," Epiphany called as Patrick crossed the ER at a fast clip.

"Damn it! Spinelli would have to have the rarest blood type in the world." He looked at Epiphany. "Get on the horn, find out if we have staff who are AB neg, ask people to volunteer for testing, if you don't have luck, send a message to the news service for a public call and set up a testing center."

Liz had just entered the ER, having been paged.

"Patrick!"

He stopped and looked at her.

"I'm AB negative!"

Patrick pointed her to Epiphany. She ran over.

"Let's get this blood drawn," Liz said.

"Forms-" Epiphany started.

"I'm waiving, I'm giving verbal consent. What am I gonna do, sue?"

Epiphany took her to a private room to set up the blood draw and IV.

* * *

Maxi was pacing, frantic, outside the post op waiting room, tears streaking her small heart shaped face, as she hyperventilated.

"Any word?" he asked, putting a hand on the young woman to stop her.

Maxi threw her arms around Jason and sobbed.

"He's running out of blood, Jason! He's gonna die!"

Jason tried his best to comfort her.

"Spinelli's gonna die because I stood behind the door like a coward. He saved my life and I repay him by letting that psychopath shoot him!"

"Maxi, you need to calm down. Spinelli will be fine. You have to believe it."

He placed the young woman in a chair and sat next to her.

"I heard him. I heard Sonny. He was crazy. He keep saying you were out to get him and Spinelli was a snitch and you're a liar and it wasn't his fault. He was fucking crazy, Jason. And Spinelli… He just… He's so… What if it's too much? What if he lost too much blood?"

Jason turned Maxi to face him, taking her face in his hand.

"Maxi! Stop! You can't help him by going to pieces. Spinelli needs you to be strong. So, do it!"

Maxi took a gulping breath and tried to pull herself together.

"I'm scared I'm going to lose my best friend…"

"Don't put him a coffin yet. Spinelli is one of the most annoyingly persistent people I have ever met. He'll come out of this just so he can show the ladies a bullet wound he didn't inflict on himself."

"Yeah, he'll think it's all sexy and manly," Maxi sniffed, trying to smile.

* * *

"Jax, you can't leave now, we just got back together!" Carly shouted.

"Alexis says the Russians have Sam, and the OCTF won't help. I'm going."

"You're going to run off to do something trained federal agents aren't willing to do?"

Jax narrowed his eyes.

"My people have satellite imagery of the island, and Lucky is going with me."

Carly rolled her eyes.

"Great! You and detective dumb ass! Perfect! You want to know what hurts the most, Jax? You are willing to put your life on the line for every damn woman in Port Charles with the very glaring exception of your WIFE!"

Jax remained silent.

"Everyone knows Alexis is your favorite ex-wife. Goddamn! What do I have to do to get half of that consideration?"

"Occasionally take other's feelings into account and put them before yourself."

Carly was floored.

She'd been called a selfish bitch by the best of them, but somehow, Jax cut her deeper than anyone had ever.

"Fine," she ground out.

"What?" he said, surprised.

"Just go then, save Sam. The White Knight and his simpering squire."

Jax smirked.

"He is your cousin, Carly."

"And I know him well," she replied.

"So, we're done here?"

Carly shrugged.

"What can I do about it? Go save the fair maiden. But I might not be here when you get back."

"Threats, Carly?"

"No."

"What does- Nevermind. The plane is fueling and we're leaving in a half an hour."

Carly's face softened.

"Do I even get a kiss good bye?"

* * *

"What the fuck do you mean he's getting three months!?" Scott Baldwin shouted as he stormed into Mac's office, Alexis' makeshift office.

"You have five seconds to change your tone, Baldwin, before I have you booked for simple assault."

Scottie seethed.

"That fuck-shit killed my son and he's getting three months?!"

Alexis took a deep breath. She tried to remain calm, but she could only compartmentalize so much.

"He didn't kill Logan Hayes. Lulu Spencer did, accidentally."

Scott went purple.

"You believe that! That crazy piece of trash lies to cover her boyfriend's ass and you take her word for it!?"

Alexis made a motion to someone Scott didn't see. Suddenly, there was an hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw an officer. He took a deep breath and stood silently.

"Lulu knew facts of the case that had not been divulged to the general public. Her account of what happened fits with the physical evidence on Logan." Here, she took a deep breath. "According to her statement, and John Zacchara's. It seems like after a long, wild-ass goose chase, we finally got to the truth."

"You can't possibly-" he began to shout. The officer's grip tightened. "You are taking their word for it?"

Alexis got up and stood toe to toe with Scott Baldwin.

"Your son was a sociopath who would have killed Lulu Spencer if he couldn't have her. He killed himself as far as I'm concerned, running into Lulu's hand while she held a knife. And yes, that is the official story. I want this over with. John Zacchara will serve three months for obstruction for removing the body from the scene. And that will be the end of it."

"The hell it will!" Scott shouted.

"Get him out of here!" she said to the officer. "And, Baldwin, you're fired. Contrary to your belief, the Mayor does not appoint Special Prosecuting Attorneys. You're not permitted access to the PCPD or the DA's office."

Scott began screaming incoherently as the officer dragged him from the building.

Alexis sat at the desk and smiled grimly.

At least she could cross one thing off the ever increasing list of things to take care of. Now, she could get to the paperwork on the OCTF raids and try not to worry about Sam.

* * *

Patrick pulled off his gloves, then his face mask. He stood outside the OR, in the scrub-in room, taking long, slow, deep breaths. It had been touch and go.

Robin walked through the door.

"How's Spinelli?" she asked, putting her arms around him.

Patrick returned the gesture and laid his cheek on her head.

"I'm calling him critical but stable. Thank God Liz had his blood type, no one else in the area seems to."

"Are you alright?"

Patrick took another slow, deep breath.

"Better than poor Spinelli."

Robin made eye contact with him.

"It's been hard for you, running the hospital, putting up with… personality conflicts. And here's Spinelli for the second time, almost dying. It wears on you. I know it does. It doesn't help that we can't seem to get it together."

Patrick didn't answer.

He changed the subject.

"I know why you don't want to marry me. I know it's not that you don't love me. I understand your reasons."

He took her chin gently in his hand and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"But, I have an idea."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Try Again

Chapter 6

A/N: Trabrasera says sorry for taking so long to update. She says 'Lizzie' was in her head and wouldn't go away, and that's not how we wanted to write Liz.

Thanks to Bryan Ferry and the Beach Boys for inspiration. Hope you like the updates.

Maxi was giving her statement to Mac. They'd been able to drag her out of the hospital after Patrick said Spinelli was going to live.

She was sitting in Mac's office. He and Alexis were in attendance.

"So, I went to get Spin's meds and some food. I was almost to the door and I heard Sonny Corinthos. He was screaming… I thought Jason was there, so I kind of hung back. Then I heard Spinelli…"

"What was Sonny saying?" Alexis asked.

"Crazy stuff… Like Spinelli was a snitch and how Spin turned Jason against him. How if he could get rid of Spinelli, he could get Jason back."

The girl took a deep breath.

"As soon as I realized Jason wasn't there, I called him right away."

Mac shook his head .

"You called Morgan first and then the police?"

Maxi shrugged.

"I figured he could get there faster. And he is some kind of Special Agent cop thing."

Mac rolled his eyes and blew out his breath.

Alexis intervened.

"What happened next?"

"Sonny was screaming, and it was garbled. I could kind of hear Spinelli." Her breath hitched. "I just stood there like a big dumb blond deer in headlights. I couldn't move."

Mac tried to comfort her.

"Honey, if you had opened that door, Sonny might have shot you."

"But Spinelli's already been through so much. I could take a bullet, I guess, like in a not too vital area."

"You're a good friend, Maxi," Alexis said, "But we need to finish getting your statement."

"I just stood there waiting. Jason was at the penthouse in like 2.5 minutes. It was a blur. He opened the door and I didn't really see what was happening then. But then I snuck in and closer to Spin. Jason had already drawn his gun and he and Sonny were doing this, like, stand-off thing. But then Sonny said he was going to fix everything and he spun around and shot at Spinelli."

Maxi took deep breaths.

"Jason fired at almost the exact same time. It was like there was only one gun shot. And Sonny was on the floor. Jason had shot him in the head."

More deep breaths.

"Then Spinelli was moaning. Jason took over. He took off his belt and had me help move Spin so he could tighten it around his leg. He was bleeding so much, his face was so white and I was so scared.

She looked at Mac.

"I mean I don't think his little body can take so much. Can I go now?"

Mac and Alexis blinked.

"Is that all?" Mac asked.

"Well, then your dumb-ass officers showed up and dragged Jason off like he was the criminal. And he tried to explain he was an agent, but they wouldn't let him pull out his wallet. I tried to explain it to Ding and Dong, but they wouldn't listen to me, and then the EMT's showed up and we went to the hospital. Can I go?"

Alexis shook her head.

"Yes, Maxi, thank you. You can go."

Maxi was off like a shot.

Liz was in a recovery room, drinking orange and eating animal crackers.

'Cause juice and cookies make more blood,' she thought irritably. 'Feelin' a little woozy.'

The door opened and Jason walked in.

"So, I hear you saved the day," he said, sitting next to her.

Liz shrugged.

"It was just plain and simple luck. I was here filling in when everything happened."

"Whatever it was, you saved Spin's life."

"It's what I do," she said, smiling half-heartedly.

"Can you leave yet?"

Liz looked up at the clock near the ceiling.

"I'm supposed to sit here for another 15 minutes, eating my juice and cookies. 'Cause juice and cookies make more blood. Did you know that?" She didn't wait for him to respond. "I didn't. And I went to nursing school and then the midwife school. And they never taught me that."

"You sound a little looped," Jason said, smiling.

"You would too if you'd just given half the blood in your damn body. Well, not that much… But a lot."

"I think I should drive you home."

"But my car's here," she said stubbornly.

"So?"

"My… my… car is here."

"Liz, stop being stubborn and I'll drive you home. In your car."

"Oh, oh, okay. Okay."

Liz picked up her juice and cookies and headed out the door, wobbling only slightly.

Jason put a hand on her lower back and followed her.

"Carly! What the fuck are you doing here?" Lucky yelled as she walked into the main cabin of the plane.

Carly gave him a 'fuck you' look.

"I'm not letting my husband get himself potentially killed looking for your slutty, barren, moronic, horse faced girl-friend."

Before Lucky could respond, Jax returned from the cockpit.

"Carly!"

"Yes, dear?"

"You stowed away?" he asked incredulously.

"Looks like…"

"But-"

"You never told me I couldn't come. And I didn't ask. Not a thing you can do about it now."

Jax looked at his wife.

"I suppose not."

"Good," she said, making herself comfortable. "So, where exactly are they keeping Sea-Biscuit?"

Lucky sputtered.

Jax just shook his head.

The car ride home was quiet, and Liz was starting to feel more like herself. While they had taken the maximum amount of blood from her, she was recovering from it quite well.

Jason handed back her keys after parking the car. She let them in and Jason stood in the doorway uncertainly.

"Where are the boys?"

Liz looked over at him and beckoned him in. He looked relieved and closed the door behind him. She took a yogurt from the fridge and sat at the table.

"Bobbie's. I left them with her when I went to talk to you, then I got called into work and she said she'd keep them."

"That's good," he said awkwardly, still standing near the door.

"You can come in and sit down."

"I don't want to get in your way."

"Jason," she said, looking him in the eye, "Come sit down. Now is as good a time as any."

"But you just-"

"I gave blood. I wasn't the one hemorrhaging-" She stopped. "I'm sorry. That was insensitive. Spinelli's going to be okay, right? Did I already ask that question?"

"Kind of," he replied, "Patrick says he's critical but stable. So, he should make it through. His system has been through a lot…"

"It's just his luck. Hit by a car and shot all in the same month…"

"He's strong."

"I certainly hope so."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

She finished her yogurt, threw the cup away and put her spoon in the sink. She stood in the kitchen a moment, then steeled herself.

"Enough with the bullshit. What's the what?"

Jason looked confused.

"Huh?"

"No, seriously Jason. We both know why we're here, so let's get to it."

"Well, I'm here because I drove you home from the hospital."

"You want me to hit you again… You… You like it…"

"No, I really don't."

She sat back at the table.

"Then let's get this over with, let's drag it all out and look at it."

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to interrupt. I'll answer all your questions when I'm done, as much as I can, because there are legal issues. But I'll tell you everything I can."

"Fair enough. I accept your terms."

"Okay, to start from the beginning. Ten years ago I was working for Sonny, hadn't done anything particularly violent yet. Then I was picked up by an OCTF agent, Hannah Scott. I knew who she was, I just didn't know she was FBI.

"She sat me down and told me that the mob life was not a life I wanted to live. I told her to fuck off, I could make my own decisions. Then she made some sense. Did I really like the thought of killing people who may or may not be innocent victims. Did I like the retirement plan that went with the life of being a mob enforcer. Then she said I could go back, be a criminal, get pinched and/or die or I could become an agent, work for the Feds and do some good.

"It wasn't like it was an easy decision. I still had a lot of anger in me. But I had already seen innocent people suffer during mob wars and skirmishes. I eventually accepted her offer.

"The night you found me shot, my cover had been blown. I wanted to tell you the truth from the beginning, I didn't want to… omit things. But at that point I was still unstable in my position as an agent and was still mostly thought of as a brain dead thug anyway. I didn't want to bring you into it. So, I just let you believe what everyone else said."

He paused, looking at her.

"You and I were so tight after that, but then there was all that bullshit with Sonny and Carly with A.J. and Michael. I was in the shit emotionally, and you helped me through it. And I'm eternally grateful, but there was a bomb in your studio… I couldn't justify the threat to you, so I left. I had them reassign me for more training and beef up security for you here."

"I came back and it was just as chaotic as when I left, but at least you weren't in danger. Then Carly flipped on Sonny and he got pulled into the fold, but not with the same deal. Sonny was actually an informant, not an agent. Apparently, they thought he was too much of a loose cannon to give a badge to.

"Then Lucky was miraculously back from the dead, and you seemed so happy… And all I ever wanted for you was to be happy, so I stayed away."

She looked like the top of her head was going to pop off.

"Go ahead, say what you want to."

"Yes, I was happy that Lucky wasn't dead, but if you'd asked me, I would have dropped him in a New York second."

His eyes widened, then he shook his head.

"It was too dangerous."

"You going to go back to that old chest nut? I have told you on several occasions that I am not afraid of your life. Which, as it turns out, was a big, old, fat lie."

"Not a lie…"

"A lie by omission is still a lie. You didn't give me all the facts."

"I didn't want to make it your burden."

"That's what a relationship is, sharing burdens, taking care of each other. You kept me from being able to make an informed decision which kept us apart for too long."

Try Again

Chapter 7

A/N: We have diarrhea of the word processor. So, we meant to write chapter 6 which turned into a monster that we had to break up.

We made a compromise (with each other) on some things that will play out in the next chapter. Trab just likes to kill folks and I like to mess with the characters.

Patrick and Robin were back at her/their apartment.

They'd showered and eaten and he was chomping at the bit to get it off his chest.

Robin could see the excitement in his face and threw him a bone.

"So, what's your big plan?" she asked after settling herself onto the couch.

Patrick sat on the table in front of her.

"I know how you feel about marriage, and correct me if I'm wrong, but it's all the officiousness, right? The forms and certificates and bureaucratic bullshit."

Robin thought a moment before she responded.

"I thought you were going to call me a commitment-phobe, but some of that, most of it is true."

"And the commitment phobia?" he asked gently.

Robin decided to be honest with him and herself.

"Yes."

"I want to be with you and this baby for the rest of our lives, however long that's going to be. But I don't want to force you into something that will make you miserable. Just tell me… Do you want to be with me? Do you want me in your life and the baby's? Forever? Or as long as you can stand me?" he added with a smile.

Robin's eyes welled with tears.

"It was never about not wanting you. It was me… Being scared… Being a coward…"

"Don't," he said, startling her.

She blinked and looked at him.

"Don't beat yourself for how you feel. But just try to see that it's not entirely reasonable to be afraid of us being together."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I have an ingenious plan. One that will let me have my much needed public display of commitment and you can still be unencumbered by official documents and the threat of divorce."

She smiled at him.

"Well, come on, big brain, let's hear it."

He held in suspense for a moment.

"An unofficial, document-free, non religious commitment ceremony. We just rent a hall, or go to a park or the beach and invite our friends and family and let them know that we intend to stay together for as long as you'll have me."

Robin was a little stunned.

"I don't want to push, but I really, ideally, I would like to do it before you birth our baby."

She continued to sit, thinking.

"Okay, I can live with that," she said, holding her arms out to him.

Patrick picked her up like she was a doll and took her to the bedroom.

"You know I spoil you," she said, kissing his ear.

"Thank God," he said, pushing the bedroom door closed with his foot.

"You cared for me so much, you left me alone and hooked up with Courtney?"

"It wasn't like that initially. Sonny had me guarding her, but then she was there. Proximity and availability. Anyway, you were with Ric and not talking to me."

"Which all goes back to you not telling me the truth. If you'd said word one to me, I never would have…" She stopped. "Okay. I am not going to play the blame game for this one. Ric was my mistake. But the thought of you and Courtney made me so fucking miserable…"

"It's not like I was in a particularly happy place myself. Sonny and Carly weren't making my life easy, neither were the Feds. I couldn't be with you and… She was there," Jason said unhappily. "I could rattle off reasons, but it comes down to wanting you safe. I had all these worst case scenarios running through my head after the bomb in your studio."

"I'm going to give you Courtney, because it was pretty much the same with Zander. But we need to talk about… We need to talk about that night."

Jason shook his head.

"And say what? I was cruel? I deliberately said those things to hurt you? I made love with you and when you wanted more I shut you out. I pushed you away as far as I could."

"Which is why what I did was just as cruel."

He looked at her blankly.

"Ric had hurt me, Zander was a huge mistake, and I turned to you. We had a night, and you told me it was all we'd ever have, so I… Well, the short story is I got stinking drunk the next night and had sex with Zander. But you know that. But I had a paternity test done the same time I had Jake's done."

"What are you saying?"

"Okay, I know it's going to upset you that I've known for two years, but call it a little payback…"

"What is it, Elizabeth?"

"Cameron is yours. Biologically speaking, you could quite possibly… Well, are in fact, the father of both of my children."

Jason sat open mouthed.

"What?"

"That night was filled with much… banging of the gong. And we may not have been as careful as we thought, or there was condom failure, I don't know. But you are the father of my children. And you lied for ten years, I only lied for two. Why do you think I've been pressing you so hard the last few years. I couldn't just announce that Cameron was yours, too. It would look desperate, like a game or a ploy."

"We've kept secrets… And I've kept mine, which is almost on par with yours. I can't say I blame you for not telling me. Well, maybe a little. But, I just can't get angry about it."

Liz looked relieved.

"Then, I left for a change and when I came back, eventually I fell back into the routine of being with Lucky. It's not like you were alone. There was Sam."

"I think you have the wrong idea about me and Sam."

"What wrong idea? You hooked up with a pregnant chick."

"I wasn't with her when she was pregnant," he said, blowing out her breath. "You were with Lucky and some fool had given him a badge, so I didn't want to make your life difficult with him."

"Yeah, you not being with me helped that relationship. It was doomed before it started. But I still don't understand Sam."

"Can I use the proximity and availability thing again. You know it's hard for me to say no…"

Liz blew out her breath.

"You're a whore Jason Morgan. In fact, you are a lazy whore. You just wait for chicks to come live with you."

Jason took a deep breath.

"Lucky, me, Lucky, me, Ric, Zander, Lucky, me. I'm going to go with you're a lazy whore, too."

"Oh, okay, we're doing lists. I got a list for you. Robin, lived with you. Carly, lived with you. I lived with you. Courtney lived with you. And Sam, lived with you. Yeah, you try real hard to form long and lasting relationships. You just wait for bitches to move in."

"Well, I'm a whore, fine. How do you explain climbing 15 floors in the dark? Just to talk, after you caught Lucky with Maxi. Tell me that wasn't a revenge fuck?"

"Okay, I said that I was there to talk. And I can tell you that Lucky was the last thing on my mind when I went to you. It was the sudden and abrupt realization that I was desperately and completely unhappy. Not just because Lucky was sleeping with Maxi. But because I wanted to be with you. Then we made love and you did that noble bullshit and sent me away again. So, fuck you, Jason Morgan."

"More revisionist history ala Elizabeth?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I recall that night and everything we did. And you were the one who said it was all we could have and scurried back to Lucky."

"I did not scurry," she grumbled. "Maybe I wanted you to fight for me."

"So, you were trying to manipulate me?"

"Yes, I was. We're going full disclosure, right? I did. I wanted you to go all Fred Flintstone on me and drag me back to your cave. Maybe then I would have known you gave a damn. Maybe I wouldn't have gone back to Lucky thinking he was my only option. And the impression I got was that you were unwilling to fight. You wanted to work it out with Sam. And what the fuck was that all about?"

"You are aware that she is unable to have kids because she took a bullet for me."

Liz blew out her breath.

"Do you know for a fact that bullet was for you? Maybe it was for the horse-faced bitch, she has enough enemies. But she sure as shit milked that guilt for all she could."

"She had a right."

"No, she had no right to you. I had every right to tell you those children were yours and demand… anything. Demand you marry me, put all our shit out there for the people of Port Charles, pressure you into being with me. But I didn't. And look what it got me. What do I have to do to make you realize I want you with me?! I want you in your son's lives. Do I have to start packing heat and randomly walking into gun fights?"

Jason looked at her with a new appreciation.

"What do we do now?" he asked "Is it to late to go back?"

"Yes, Jason. It's too late," she said, tears in her eyes.

Spinelli wakes up in his hospital room to arguing.

"You don't need to be here. He doesn't need his vitals taken every five minutes," Georgie said.

Leyla took a breath.

"You're just a candy-striper, it's not like you're integral to his medical care," she tossed out.

"I'm here to visit a friend, not that it's any of your Limey business," Georgie retorted.

"Um, ladies, so not about you two right now. Poor Spinelli is in the hospital AGAIN. He doesn't need to deal with the two of you fighting about who needs to be here more."

"Stay out of it," Georgie snapped.

As Leyla said at the same time, "Mind your own business."

"Not gonna! You two! Out! Now!" Maxi whisper-yelled as she pushed the women out the door.

She settled by Spinelli's bed and pulled a magazine out of her purse.

She glanced at Spinelli, hooked up to all the machines. She saw that his eyes were opened.

"Don't talk Spin, you don't have the strength." She leaned back and got comfortable in the chair, flipping through her magazine. "These new fashions suck ass, seriously. And the colors! I know it's fall but do we have to look like we're going to a funeral? And I'm totally gay."

She stopped as Spinelli's eyes widened, but he remained silent.

"I know, I know. But after Lucky and Cooper and Logan," she shivered when she said his name, "I knew something was different. And then I met you and I was thinking, 'Here's a good guy I could totally be with.' But I kept backing away, because, I wanted you to be my friend… And I just didn't feel right.

"Plus, when I was doing it with, you know, them, I was thinking about girls. Like Angelina Jolie with her hot self and pretty lips… I'm getting away from the point. I never meant to lead you on and make you think we could be together, even though I thought I wanted us to be together at some point, but I figured out what it was.

"I'm gay. I'm a lesbo. I haven't got my union card yet, which is my way of saying I haven't actually done it with a girl, but I haven't met the right one. But that nurse Leyla, hot, hot, hot. And if she wasn't straight as an arrow and crushing on you, I'd give it a try.

"Oh, yeah, Leyla has a crush on you, and so does Georgie. Try not to have a heart attack."

On that note, Spinelli fell back into unconsciousness.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Try Again

Chapter 7

A/N: We have diarrhea of the word processor. So, we meant to write chapter 6 which turned into a monster that we had to break up.

We made a compromise (with each other) on some things that will play out in the next chapter. Trab just likes to kill folks and I like to mess with the characters.

Patrick and Robin were back at her/their apartment.

They'd showered and eaten and he was chomping at the bit to get it off his chest.

Robin could see the excitement in his face and threw him a bone.

"So, what's your big plan?" she asked after settling herself onto the couch.

Patrick sat on the table in front of her.

"I know how you feel about marriage, and correct me if I'm wrong, but it's all the officiousness, right? The forms and certificates and bureaucratic bullshit."

Robin thought a moment before she responded.

"I thought you were going to call me a commitment-phobe, but some of that, most of it is true."

"And the commitment phobia?" he asked gently.

Robin decided to be honest with him and herself.

"Yes."

"I want to be with you and this baby for the rest of our lives, however long that's going to be. But I don't want to force you into something that will make you miserable. Just tell me… Do you want to be with me? Do you want me in your life and the baby's? Forever? Or as long as you can stand me?" he added with a smile.

Robin's eyes welled with tears.

"It was never about not wanting you. It was me… Being scared… Being a coward…"

"Don't," he said, startling her.

She blinked and looked at him.

"Don't beat yourself for how you feel. But just try to see that it's not entirely reasonable to be afraid of us being together."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I have an ingenious plan. One that will let me have my much needed public display of commitment and you can still be unencumbered by official documents and the threat of divorce."

She smiled at him.

"Well, come on, big brain, let's hear it."

He held in suspense for a moment.

"An unofficial, document-free, non religious commitment ceremony. We just rent a hall, or go to a park or the beach and invite our friends and family and let them know that we intend to stay together for as long as you'll have me."

Robin was a little stunned.

"I don't want to push, but I really, ideally, I would like to do it before you birth our baby."

She continued to sit, thinking.

"Okay, I can live with that," she said, holding her arms out to him.

Patrick picked her up like she was a doll and took her to the bedroom.

"You know I spoil you," she said, kissing his ear.

"Thank God," he said, pushing the bedroom door closed with his foot.

"You cared for me so much, you left me alone and hooked up with Courtney?"

"It wasn't like that initially. Sonny had me guarding her, but then she was there. Proximity and availability. Anyway, you were with Ric and not talking to me."

"Which all goes back to you not telling me the truth. If you'd said word one to me, I never would have…" She stopped. "Okay. I am not going to play the blame game for this one. Ric was my mistake. But the thought of you and Courtney made me so fucking miserable…"

"It's not like I was in a particularly happy place myself. Sonny and Carly weren't making my life easy, neither were the Feds. I couldn't be with you and… She was there," Jason said unhappily. "I could rattle off reasons, but it comes down to wanting you safe. I had all these worst case scenarios running through my head after the bomb in your studio."

"I'm going to give you Courtney, because it was pretty much the same with Zander. But we need to talk about… We need to talk about that night."

Jason shook his head.

"And say what? I was cruel? I deliberately said those things to hurt you? I made love with you and when you wanted more I shut you out. I pushed you away as far as I could."

"Which is why what I did was just as cruel."

He looked at her blankly.

"Ric had hurt me, Zander was a huge mistake, and I turned to you. We had a night, and you told me it was all we'd ever have, so I… Well, the short story is I got stinking drunk the next night and had sex with Zander. But you know that. But I had a paternity test done the same time I had Jake's done."

"What are you saying?"

"Okay, I know it's going to upset you that I've known for two years, but call it a little payback…"

"What is it, Elizabeth?"

"Cameron is yours. Biologically speaking, you could quite possibly… Well, are in fact, the father of both of my children."

Jason sat open mouthed.

"What?"

"That night was filled with much… banging of the gong. And we may not have been as careful as we thought, or there was condom failure, I don't know. But you are the father of my children. And you lied for ten years, I only lied for two. Why do you think I've been pressing you so hard the last few years. I couldn't just announce that Cameron was yours, too. It would look desperate, like a game or a ploy."

"We've kept secrets… And I've kept mine, which is almost on par with yours. I can't say I blame you for not telling me. Well, maybe a little. But, I just can't get angry about it."

Liz looked relieved.

"Then, I left for a change and when I came back, eventually I fell back into the routine of being with Lucky. It's not like you were alone. There was Sam."

"I think you have the wrong idea about me and Sam."

"What wrong idea? You hooked up with a pregnant chick."

"I wasn't with her when she was pregnant," he said, blowing out her breath. "You were with Lucky and some fool had given him a badge, so I didn't want to make your life difficult with him."

"Yeah, you not being with me helped that relationship. It was doomed before it started. But I still don't understand Sam."

"Can I use the proximity and availability thing again. You know it's hard for me to say no…"

Liz blew out her breath.

"You're a whore Jason Morgan. In fact, you are a lazy whore. You just wait for chicks to come live with you."

Jason took a deep breath.

"Lucky, me, Lucky, me, Ric, Zander, Lucky, me. I'm going to go with you're a lazy whore, too."

"Oh, okay, we're doing lists. I got a list for you. Robin, lived with you. Carly, lived with you. I lived with you. Courtney lived with you. And Sam, lived with you. Yeah, you try real hard to form long and lasting relationships. You just wait for bitches to move in."

"Well, I'm a whore, fine. How do you explain climbing 15 floors in the dark? Just to talk, after you caught Lucky with Maxi. Tell me that wasn't a revenge fuck?"

"Okay, I said that I was there to talk. And I can tell you that Lucky was the last thing on my mind when I went to you. It was the sudden and abrupt realization that I was desperately and completely unhappy. Not just because Lucky was sleeping with Maxi. But because I wanted to be with you. Then we made love and you did that noble bullshit and sent me away again. So, fuck you, Jason Morgan."

"More revisionist history ala Elizabeth?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I recall that night and everything we did. And you were the one who said it was all we could have and scurried back to Lucky."

"I did not scurry," she grumbled. "Maybe I wanted you to fight for me."

"So, you were trying to manipulate me?"

"Yes, I was. We're going full disclosure, right? I did. I wanted you to go all Fred Flintstone on me and drag me back to your cave. Maybe then I would have known you gave a damn. Maybe I wouldn't have gone back to Lucky thinking he was my only option. And the impression I got was that you were unwilling to fight. You wanted to work it out with Sam. And what the fuck was that all about?"

"You are aware that she is unable to have kids because she took a bullet for me."

Liz blew out her breath.

"Do you know for a fact that bullet was for you? Maybe it was for the horse-faced bitch, she has enough enemies. But she sure as shit milked that guilt for all she could."

"She had a right."

"No, she had no right to you. I had every right to tell you those children were yours and demand… anything. Demand you marry me, put all our shit out there for the people of Port Charles, pressure you into being with me. But I didn't. And look what it got me. What do I have to do to make you realize I want you with me?! I want you in your son's lives. Do I have to start packing heat and randomly walking into gun fights?"

Jason looked at her with a new appreciation.

"What do we do now?" he asked "Is it to late to go back?"

"Yes, Jason. It's too late," she said, tears in her eyes.

Spinelli wakes up in his hospital room to arguing.

"You don't need to be here. He doesn't need his vitals taken every five minutes," Georgie said.

Leyla took a breath.

"You're just a candy-striper, it's not like you're integral to his medical care," she tossed out.

"I'm here to visit a friend, not that it's any of your Limey business," Georgie retorted.

"Um, ladies, so not about you two right now. Poor Spinelli is in the hospital AGAIN. He doesn't need to deal with the two of you fighting about who needs to be here more."

"Stay out of it," Georgie snapped.

As Leyla said at the same time, "Mind your own business."

"Not gonna! You two! Out! Now!" Maxi whisper-yelled as she pushed the women out the door.

She settled by Spinelli's bed and pulled a magazine out of her purse.

She glanced at Spinelli, hooked up to all the machines. She saw that his eyes were opened.

"Don't talk Spin, you don't have the strength." She leaned back and got comfortable in the chair, flipping through her magazine. "These new fashions suck ass, seriously. And the colors! I know it's fall but do we have to look like we're going to a funeral? And I'm totally gay."

She stopped as Spinelli's eyes widened, but he remained silent.

"I know, I know. But after Lucky and Cooper and Logan," she shivered when she said his name, "I knew something was different. And then I met you and I was thinking, 'Here's a good guy I could totally be with.' But I kept backing away, because, I wanted you to be my friend… And I just didn't feel right.

"Plus, when I was doing it with, you know, them, I was thinking about girls. Like Angelina Jolie with her hot self and pretty lips… I'm getting away from the point. I never meant to lead you on and make you think we could be together, even though I thought I wanted us to be together at some point, but I figured out what it was.

"I'm gay. I'm a lesbo. I haven't got my union card yet, which is my way of saying I haven't actually done it with a girl, but I haven't met the right one. But that nurse Leyla, hot, hot, hot. And if she wasn't straight as an arrow and crushing on you, I'd give it a try.

"Oh, yeah, Leyla has a crush on you, and so does Georgie. Try not to have a heart attack."

On that note, Spinelli fell back into unconsciousness.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**See end for author note.**

**But, we went light hearted for y'all. Also, in the up-coming chapters we will be introducing some new characters and reintroducing some old ones.**

* * *

"Okay so we had the biggest fight. You know, hashed it all out. Called each other lazy whores…" Elizabeth said. "Which was valid. We've never gone very far outside a certain circle for relationships."

Emily was silent on the other end of the phone, grinning madly.

"You getting all this?" Liz asked.

Emily snapped out of it.

"Yes. Every word. From the giving blood all the way to lazy whores."

"Well, those weren't technically our last words…"

Emily grimaced.

"What did you say?"

Liz sat there second.

"He asked me if we could go back… Which was a stupid question. I don't want to go back."

"Fair enough. What about forward?"

"I don't know. We left it kind of up in the air. We said so much and I was tired. I just put on my evil bunny jammies and curled up in bed."

"Sounds like you had a rough night."

Liz sighed.

"I- we- did. I felt like a wrung out dish rag afterward."

Emily joined in the sighing.

"I know the feeling. Watching Nikolas struggle through PT and OT, his confusion. But, at least he doesn't wake up thinking I'm dead anymore."

"That's progress," Liz replied.

"It has just been a shit of a week."

"You are preaching to the choir, sister," Liz said, laughing.

"I have an idea."

"Yeah, genius, hit me."

"I think it's time for a girl's night," Emily said.

"I don't know…"

"Come on. Robin's gonna pop that baby out any second, we need to get one more night of her watching our drunk asses fall off bar stools. We need to get the girls together and blow off some frustration."

"When?" Liz asked.

"Tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yes, get it done. Get it out of the way. It'll be fun," Emily said, trying to sound nonchalant. "Instead of chasing the dragon, I'll just get drunk off my ass."

"I know what you mean and thank God for tequila."

"So, you're in?"

"How am I going to get a babysitter tonight?"

"Alice will watch them, it won't be a problem."

"You seem to have this worked out."

"I have given it some thought," Emily replied. "Like I said, I've had a shit week too. I spend some time with the girls."

Liz sat a second.

"Oh, okay, I'll go," she said.

"Don't sound so enthused," Emily jibed, "I'll pick you up at eight. Wear something slutty."

"You are a weirdo, Emily," Liz laughed.

"But I'm your weirdo."

* * *

"Hey, Alexis," Sam said, opening the door to Mac's office.

Alexis looked up over her glasses.

"Where in the hell have you been?" she shouted.

Sam stepped back a bit.

"Jason told me to make myself scarce before the big bust… Which is weird. I would have thought he wouldn't mind me being arrested. But he said to leave town for a few days, so I went to Manhattan for a while," she said, walking forward and flopping down into a chair.

Alexis went red in the face.

"I sent Jax… Jax and Lucky are flying to a Russian stronghold to rescue you."

Sam just turned her head and looked confused.

"Why?"

"We thought-"

Then the phone rang.

"You hang on a second," Alexis said to Sam and picked it up. "Alexis Davis."

"This is Lt. Xander Cruise, I need to speak to Commissioner Scorpio."

"I'm the DA, I can take the call."

"If you say so ma'am. There was a downed plane reported this morning. My crew and I have recovered what we can. The plane is registered to a Jasper Jacks in Port Charles, NY."

Alexis' heart pounded in her throat.

"And ma'am, there were four bodies recovered as well. I'll have to ship them to Quantico unless I can get someone in Port Charles-"

Alexis stopped listening.

"I need to put you on hold," she said evenly. She did that, stood up and left the office with out a word.

Alexis motioned for Mac and he walked over.

"Yeah?"

"There's a call on line 3," she said, and walked out of the building.

Sam left the office and was met with a confused Mac.

"What did you say to her?" he asked.

"Nothing! I swear. She was bitching at me and then there was a phone call, then this."

Mac picked up the phone and hit line 3.

"Scorpio."

* * *

Georgie was plumping Spinelli's pillows while he lay there awkwardly.

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked.

"Some," he replied.

Maxi just snorted and flipped the pages of her magazine.

"He's still freaked 'cause I came out to him."

Georgie turned to her sister.

"What?" she shrieked. "Came out of where?"

"The closet, retard. I told Spinelli I'm gay and now he's acting all weird."

"No, Maximista…"

"You hush, I have to come out to my sister now."

Georgie just stood there staring.

"You tell Dad?" Georgie asked.

"Not yet, but soon."

Maxi continued to flip through her magazine as Spin and Georgie looked on.

"You know, that explains a lot," Georgie said.

"Do you think Leyla's gay?" Maxi asked.

Georgie rolled her eyes. Spinelli was quiet and confused, rolling the edge of his bed sheet in his fingers.

"Yes. I do. Totally gay. Go ask her out right now."

"Are you just saying that because she's the competition?"

"Maxi!""Okay." She looked back at her magazine. "You going to the thing at Jake's, Georgie?"

"What thing?" she asked.

"Robin said there was a thing and we needed to be there at 7:30."

"I guess I'll be off…"

"What thing?" Spinelli asked, finally having the nerve to speak.

"Shit! Sorry, Spin… Wait! I have an idea for you to be there."

"He just got shot, stupid, how's he going to be there?" Georgie asked.

"Well, ass hat, the assassin of cyberspace will figure out some computer geekery and we'll set it up," Maxi replied.

"I will?" Spinelli said.

"Yes, you will. Just write down what we need and what to do and we'll put it together."

"We?" Georgie asked.

"Yes, butt, since you had to go all name call-y, you have to help."

"Fine," Georgie said, rolling her eyes.

Spinelli was still confused, but now he was at least happy.

* * *

Emily parked almost two blocks away from Jake's, due to the massive amounts of cars on the street.

"Why are there so many cars? Is there a thing? On a Monday night?" Elizabeth asked as they walked towards the bar.

"I don't know, come on," Emily replied and pulled the door open.

Liz's eyes went wide as she took in the crowd.

Everyone she knew, friends and family, were at Jake's. Including Spinelli on a screen over the bar.

"Surprise," Emily said weakly, pushing her in.

"It's not my birthday…" Liz said, moving through the crowd, people waving at her.

Then she saw Jason.

Who immediately leapt onto the bar.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?"

The crowd all looked to him.

"Now that everyone is here, I'd like to thank you for showing up." He paused. "I'm not much of a public speaker, so I need to get all of this out at once. With no interruptions." He looked pointedly at Liz, who smoldered, in the bad way, back at him.

"If you don't already know, I'm a Federal Agent and have been for 10 years. I just wanted to get that out of the way. Additionally, I have been dancing around Elizabeth Webber for a lot of that time and I'm here tonight to say it's going to stop."

He looked directly into Liz's eyes.

"You said we couldn't go back. And I don't want to either. I want to go forward. I want to claim my sons and I want you to marry me. In whatever order you like." He paused. "That's it, really," he said and jumped down.

Liz walked across the bar, murder in her eyes.

"Did you just pull a Patrick Drake, but on a much more premeditated scale."

"Yes," he replied proudly.

"You realize this makes you my bitch, bitch?"

"If you say so," he said, pulling the little burgundy box from his pocket.

"You dirty…" she said as he opened it and the red glass sparkled.

"Marry me, Liz."

She didn't speak, she just leapt into his arms, locked lips with his and wrapped her legs and arms around him. The kiss was passionate… Furious, mauling, hair-pulling, lip-biting passionate.

Emily cleared her throat. A couple of times.

Jason broke the kiss and the two looked around at the collected group, all staring at their toes.

"Way to keep a secret, guys," Emily said, laughing. "I'm going to take the physical assault of my brother as a yes, but could you, for those of us who were inspecting our belly-buttons during that spectacle, say the words?"

"I am marrying Jason Morgan!" Liz shouted and jumped up and down and squeed with Emily. After catching their breath, Liz said, "You knew the whole time, didn't you?"

"Yup."

"You do know payback's are a bitch, right?"

"Fully aware."

Maxi walked up next to Emily as Jason and Liz moved out into the crowd, accepting congratulations.

"No shit, right? I so didn't see him as her type. I mean he's good looking and she's… Wait a second." She walked over and had Patrick and Coleman help her up onto the bar, looking very confused.

"Get off the bar, Maxi," Mac shouted.

"I'm not drunk, and I'm not gonna dance. I have an announcement." She took a deep breath. "I AM GAY!"

There was a collective 'What!?' through out the crowd.

"It's not really new. I had an inkling after the horrendous foray with Lucky but I suppressed. Then I told Spin," she pointed to the monitor, "and I felt so much better. So, if you know any lesbians, bi-sexuals, girls please. You know, anyone that could initiate me into the lesbo thing, I'd appreciate it if you gave them my number."

"Great, you're gay! Get off the bar, Maxi," Robin shouted, "Scene stealer," she muttered to herself. She turned to the crowd. "Does anyone else have any life changing announcements to make?"

There were mutters and no's.

"Good, then… My water just broke."

Patrick bolted from by the bar, leaving Maxi to fall into Coleman's arms.

"Right now? How… We were…" he stopped. "I sound like a… But how are we going to…"

"Relax, Patrick. Besides needing a mop, there's no emergency here. I say since everyone we know is here, we just do it now."

"But there was going to be and arch and flowers…"

She rolled her eyes.

"You want this done before or after the baby comes?"

"You're right," he replied.

"That's right, get used to it."

She took a deep breath, and the girls were by her side; Liz, Emily, Lainie and Kelly.

Kelly piped up.

"What else can you do after someone announces they're gay but go into labor?" She laughed. "That's the natural progression of things; proposal, outing, labor. Yeah, that sounds right."

They laughed, Robin grimaced.

"Contractions, hon?" Liz asked.

"Not too bad. And I have to commit to Patrick before I can squeeze her out. I don't want to steal your thunder…"

"Don't worry, Jason and I will just have a really flashy wedding," Liz joked back. "Go commit to your man before he starts crying."

Robin grimaced and laughed all at the same time as he walked up to her.

Patrick took Robin by the hand and helped her to the doorway.

"We have five minutes, sweetie. Go!" she said to him.

"I don't… I do actually know what to say. I've said it before. I want to be with you and our child, hopefully children, for the rest of our lives, or until you're sick of me. In which case, you can throw my stuff out on the curb."

He kissed her and pulled her close.

Robin took in the crowd.

"I've been a big baby, I know, but I really do love you, Patrick. And I want us to be together. Forever and ever."

"Amen!" Maxi shouted.

"We have to go, honey," Robin panted.

"Well, everyone," Patrick said, "thanks for attending the Morgan/Webber proposal, Maxi's outing and our commitment ceremony. We'll see you later."

* * *

PORT CHARLES HERALD-

Front Page…

International business tycoon Jasper Jacks was killed when his plane crashed into the Atlantic Ocean. With him on board were his wife, Carly Corinthos- Jacks, Detective Lucky Spencer and pilot Brock Samson.

The bodies were discovered by the National Coast Guard and transported back to Port Charles early this morning.

No cause for the crash has been released at this time.

TBC…

**

* * *

**

**A/N: We mentioned a compromise last chapter. And it was; BB could make Maxi gay if Trab could kill a whole bunch of people. **

**Well, Sonny, Carly, Jax, Lucky and poor Brock Samson were done away with. **

**Trab would like to point out that she didn't really want to kill Carly, but I said she could have Claudia OR Carly, not both. And you can see who she picked.**

**Reasons why these people were killed: Sonny should have blown up in the car with his first wife, Carly was a not so innocent by stander, Jax's white knight syndrome was making us sick and it was kill him or send him away, and we like to kill folk. And Lucky… 1) He's a Spencer, 2)should have stayed dead in the first place, 3)should have left Liz alone, 4)should never have been a cop and 5)should never have made poor Maxi gay! (lol) **

**On the up side, these deaths will open new story lines and open things up for the city at large.**

**And Trab wants me to let you know that none of the Spencer's are safe, except Bobbie. She plans to exact her revenge for all the screeching Lulu did when she was 'crazy'.**

**Kisses,**

**BB and Trabrasera**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely feedback. We love it. More stuff is about to go down, just you wait. Next chapter in the works: Memorial services, Liason couples counseling and another death. Can you guess who? And maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe, you get your first peek at Maxi's would-be girlfriend. And this Liason sex scene is dirty. Sexy, smutty, dirty. It is not sweet and fluffy love-making, so be aware**.

"Alexis?" Sam said, pushing the door open and peeking inside. She'd been knocking for a couple of minutes with no answer. "Alexis?"

Sam walked in and looked around, ending in the bedroom. Where she heard a noise from the closet.

She slowly opened the door to find Alexis, still in the clothes she'd been wearing when Sam saw her at the PCPD, fetal in a corner.

"Alexis, come out of there," she said softly.

Alexis just shook her head.

"I sent him after you… I sent him… I sent him," she whispered.

Sam kneeled next to the other woman.

"No one made Jax do anything. And Lucky," her heart contracted painfully, "I… I don't know what to do and I need you. So, please, come on."

Alexis just started to keen.

"Lucky and Carly and the pilot... They're dead… It's my fault."

Sam blew out her breath.

"If you want to place blame, it's mine. I could have taken my phone, called before I left. I don't know… I thought Jason would tell you he… But it's not his fault either. It's no one's fault, Alexis," Sam said, finally.

Alexis didn't move.

Sam stood up and retreated from the closet. She opened her cell phone and made a call.

"Jerry, Alexis needs you. Right now."

Jerry showed up in ten minutes. Sam directed him to the closet.

"Alexis, love, it's not your fault. It's foolish to blame yourself. In all honesty, there was a good chance my brother would have gotten himself killed soon anyway."

Alexis gasped, which satisfied Jerry, as it pulled her from the fugue.

"If he hadn't gone in a plane crash… He might have fallen off the side of a mountain, been caught in a snow storm, rip-tide, any manner of stupid way to die. Usually involving a woman, what with his white knight complex. And regardless of all those things, there is no reason for you to condemn yourself to a life in the closet."

Alexis looked at him, stricken.

"But he's your brother. You must hate me."

"No, I don't. You didn't put a gun to his head and make him leave, nor did you force that plane into the Atlantic. I don't blame you, our mother doesn't, apparently Sam doesn't. You are martyring yourself for no good reason," he said, taking her by the hand and pulling her up and out of the closet.

"But Lucky and Carly and that poor pilot…"

"Yes, I did quite like Brock, good man, ex-CIA."

Alexis looked at him as if he'd grown another head.

Sam was sitting on Alexis' bed.

"I'm so sorry, Alexis. If I'd known the trouble…"

"Yes, that's something I don't understand. Why did Lucky think Sam had been kidnapped?" Jerry asked, settling Alexis at the head of the bed, against the pillows.

Sam turned to face them.

"I don't know."

Alexis spoke.

"Your blood was at the scene. There were missing Russians. Lucky said your cover might have been blown." Alexis' eyes cleared a bit. "That was a stupid, stupid, irresponsible thing to do."

"Which part?" Sam asked dismally.

"Putting yourself anywhere near those gangsters. Why…" she stopped, "it doesn't matter. But I want to know how your blood was outside the warehouse."

Sam looked even more miserable.

"I tripped over my own stupid feet, fell onto an exposed nail and gave myself a huge gash," she said, lifting her t-shirt a bit on the left side, exposing stitches. "I just went to a hospital in Manhattan after I got the bleeding stopped."

"You're a very foolish girl," Jerry said coldly.

Sam flashed anger back at him.

She contemplated exposing Jerry's part with the Russians, but Alexis was devastated enough, so she wouldn't. And he knew it, by the look on his face.

"I guess so," was all she said.

Jerry put his hand on Alexis' face.

"There are things I must do today. But I will be back." He turned to Sam. "You will stay with her until I return?"

Sam gave him a 'fuck you' look.

"Of course."

Jerry leaned down and placed a kiss on Alexis' temple.

"I'll be back soon," he whispered to her.

The Scorpio/Jones/Drake clan had convened in the OB waiting area with bated breath. Mac, Maxi, Georgie, Anna, Robert and Noah were there, along with Jagger. Met by Aiden Devane, who'd flown in from Pine Valley at Anna's call and Brenda Barrett, who caught a private plane from D.C. when Cooper called.

Everyone was milling around, catching up.

Maxi and Georgie had given a collective squee when Brenda walked in.

There was much hugging and talking.

"Look at you two," Brenda said, taking in the sisters, "All womanified…"

"You're looking pretty good yourself. All that tropical island sun looks like it's doing you good," Maxi said.

"Girl, I have been no where near the tropics, but thanks."

"Maxi's only saying that because she's gay now," Georgie put in.

Brenda's jaw dropped. Jagger looked a little confused as well, as he hadn't been at the previous party at Jake's.

"Yup, I'm gay. A lesbian. A sister of Sappho."

"That's a word with some historical significance… You been reading up?" Brenda asked, laughing.

"I'm just learning about my people," Maxi replied, smiling.

Jagger shook his head.

Then Patrick walked in.

"You folks ready to see the lovely Miss Alyssa Rose Scorpio-Drake?"

They looked at him expectantly.

"You can follow me, but you need to be as quiet as you can. She's in temporary isolation, until all of her tests come back, but you can look."

They all got a peek, 2 and 3 at a time, following Patrick to the NICU, where little Alyssa was staying, 'just in case'. Everyone wore gowns, gloves and masks with out complaint.

Robert and Anna first, with Noah. They came out smiling and full of wonderment. Robert was leaning on his ex, almost in tears.

Georgie, Maxi and Brenda went in together.

"She's all red and squishy," Georgie said, smiling at the tiny one through the plastic.

"Duh," Maxi whispered, "She is fresh from the womb."

Brenda just stared at her cousin's baby.

"She's beautiful, Patrick," she said. "How's Robin doing?"

They walked to the exit.

"She's in recovery. Everything went smoothly. Dr. Lee and Dr. Huang from obstetrics performed the C-Section, Liz was there as an observer for her training as a midwife in Kelly's practice. Leyla did an excellent job. I cried and almost fainted, but I am apparently the woman in this relationship…" he said, laughing.

"Tell Robin you'll have the next one, then," Brenda teased.

Patrick smiled and ushered the next group in.

"I hate to run," Maxi said, to the group in general, "But with everything that happened, there's a big kerfuffle at Crimson and Jerry Jacks wants me there." She turned to Brenda. "Tell Robin I love her and good job for me when you see her and that I'll visit as soon as I can."

Brenda nodded and Maxi left.

Brenda turned to Georgie.

"Let's go see the little Mama."

Jerry and Diane exited the elevator into the offices of Crimson.

Maxi was sitting at her desk, looking bored. She hopped up at the sight of the two.

"Thank God you're here," she said, "Kate won't open the door. She just keeps crying about how it's Jason's fault and 'how can she go on?'. Please, Diane, talk some sense into her." She turned to Jerry. "I'm sorry about your brother, he was kind of a hottie."

"Um, thank you, Maxi. You'll need to join us in Kate's office."

"Why? What's going on?"

Diane knocked on the door.

"Kate? It's Diane. I need you to come unlock the door, or I'll have to call a locksmith and that'll take forever, and Max is planning on wooing me back more tonight and I can't be late."

They heard the sounds of sobs.

"Jerry's here, honey. He needs to talk to you about Jax."

There was movement and the lock turned.

Diane, Jerry and Maxi entered the office. Kate had thrown herself back into her chair.

"Kate, Jerry is the executor of Jax's will-"

Fresh sobs from Kate.

Diane just spoke louder. And decided to use her big girl voice.

"You are a strong, independent woman who has no business falling apart at the death of a small time crook who would have cheated on you anyway and/or left you at the alter. Did I mention he's faked his death before? But not this time. The world is finally well rid of Sonny Corinthos."

Kate looked shocked.

"How can you be so cruel?"

Maxi had been thinking the same thing. Jerry was just amused.

"It's true. Let's count the women he's left, buried, cheated on or cheated with."

"That's not the focus of our meeting today," Jerry intervened. "We are here to discuss, per Jax's will, what is to happen with Crimson."

Kate sat up, Maxi perked up.

"I can't stay in Port Charles," Kate wailed.

"That is quite enough, dear lady," Jerry said, cutting her off. "And there is a solution to that issue. Diane?"

"Before Jax's death, there had been a deal in the works to open a Crimson office in Paris. This would be the perfect time to head to France."

"Who'll run this office?" Kate asked.

Maxi stuck her hand in the air.

"Uh, hello, remember me. The girl running this office since you started those ill thought out wedding plans."

Diane gave Maxi a look, as if to say 'don't get her started again'.

Jerry gave Maxi an appraising look.

"It had been Jax's plan to have Kate oversee the Paris office and hand day to day operation of this office over to Maxi Jones."

"Really?" Maxi squealed. "Sorry," she said, more subdued.

"The budget will continue as it had for this office. It is in fact the only asset I am not liquidating, at my brother's request. He wanted you to have Crimson, and I will be your financial backer now."

"Cool with me," Maxi said.

Diane took Kate's hand.

"Paris. Home of the hottest fashion in Europe. Fresh baguettes everyday and all the lovely coffee you can drink. The best way to begin a new life."

"I miss Sonny…"

"I know. I just don't know why. That's not the point. You need to take care of you now. Not wallow in self pity."

Kate took the point.

"When would I leave?"

"Seriously? I'm running Crimson New York?" Maxi pondered.

"Yes, with well trained assistance," Jerry replied.

Kate and Diane made plans for Kate's exit from the States.

Jason caught Liz coming out of the hospital.

"I know Robin just had her baby and you're probably tired, so I'd like to drive you home," he said, walking up to her.

Liz looked at him and sighed.

"But my car's here."

He smiled, so did she.

Once inside the parking structure, Jason asked, "So when do you want to get married?"

She stopped by the car and looked at him.

"Not any time soon."

"What? Why?"

"Don't sound surprised. We have so many things to deal with before we take vows. The least of which, at this very moment, is our screwed up past. I also have concerns about the future. Like, what are you going to do? Be a house husband?" She took a very deep breath. "Additionally, my love, you just shot and killed your ex-boss/business partner/friend, your best friend just died in a plane crash and there's a little boy who just lost his parents and Michael in a coma to worry about.""Jesus, Elizabeth." "Yes, it's alot. It's so much we can't go forward until we dig through it and find us." "What are you talking about?" Jason asked, leaning against her car.

She stood in front of him.

"Go ahead, wallow in denial. But we can't get married until we've figured it out." He stared at her blankly.

"What denial?"

"The stages of grief, Jason," Liz said, putting her hands on his face, feeling the chill on his skin from the cool night air.

"I don't want to grieve," he said flatly.

"That doesn't mean you're not going to," she said softly.

"I don't want to fight."

"I hadn't planned on it, but you have to deal with what's happened. I'm thinking couple's counseling with a little extra grief counseling thrown in for you, Mr. Denial."

"I don't need counseling."

"Yes, you do."

"I'm not going to argue this with you."

"Good, because you're going."

"Or what?"

"Or," she said, "I'm just going to have to withhold sex."

"That's extreme."

"If it's what I have to do to make you see reason. And I'll be suffering, too. We just get back together and I have to cut you off? We should be going back to my house and going at it like teen-agers, but you want to be difficult."

She paused.

"And on another note, why is it whenever you initiate sex, it's all hearts and flowers and gentle love making. Sometimes a girl just wants to get fucked."

"Nice segue. Weren't we talking about something else?"

"In my head, you've already agreed to grief counseling so we can have sex, and this is the next topic, stay with me."

"I thought you liked it."

"I never said I didn't. I do. But could we switch it up, sometimes. I'm the one who has to hop on you and make you kick it up a notch. I don't want to have to be obvious when I want you to just fucking take me. I want you to see the look in my eyes and know it's time to slam me up against the wall like a Janet Jackson song. I shouldn't have to hop on you and maul your face for you to get a clue."

"Okay."

"And now, you aren't going to talk to me, or you're going to tell me what you think I want to hear."

She took his hand. "But here I am, saying you're wrong. That's not what I want to hear. I want you to tell me want me so badly you ache. That your dick gets hard when you think of me, or get a reminder of my perfume. That you want to feel my mouth all over you. Because, damn it, Jason," Liz turned to him and pressed her hands against his gut, "That's how I feel. I think of your eyes and I want to kiss you, and my nipples harden-"

He made a sound and she pulled close. She wrapped her hands in his jacket and held him fast.

"I dream about you, Jason," Liz said, leaning in close to his ear. "I dream about your tongue on my nipples."

Jason shivered.

"I get a whiff of your cologne and I just want to find you and fuck you senseless, until you scream my name."

She was almost on top of him, leaning him over the car.

"I want to hear you say my name so badly," Liz whispered in his ear.

He grabbed her, turned her and pinned her against the car. His hands were in her hair, his mouth against hers, sucking her lip, biting gently, his tongue making her crazy.

Her hands were on him. In his hair, on his shoulders, digging under his t-shirt to find his nipples. Her nails scratched down his back as she reached into his pants to squeeze his ass. She felt him moan into her mouth.

"You could have me right here, Jason," she whispered, "If it were just a little bit warmer."

"We have to get back to your house," he moaned.

"You are very right," she replied.

The car ride was very quick.

Liz took his hand and pulled him into the house.

On the way to the bedroom, she pressed him against the wall, unzipped his pants, reached in and reminded him what he wanted.

"Come on," Liz said, taking his hand again.

Once in the room, she wasted no time getting to the under clothes. She would have gotten completely naked, but she'd worn something sexy, and she wanted him to see it.

She got the desired response.

Jason loved the black, lacy bra and panty set. And he stood there, looking at her, fever in his eyes, doing nothing. So, she became proactive.

She pulled the jacket off of him, then the t-shirt, unbuckled his belt and whispered to him the whole time.

"I knew it was you from the first time we met. Not just in a physical way. But in my heart.

"Your hands, I knew that you would caress me, slide them inside me, make me crazy."

"You know I do. You know I will," he sighed in response.

"Just say what you want, Jason."

He ran his hand over the swell of her breasts, and looked her in the eye.

"I want to make love to you."

"And I want you to know that there are all kinds of love. And I'm not a flower or glass, I'm solid all the way through. I want you to know you can have all of me."

He shuddered at her words, and she knew it was time. The clothes were gone and she pushed him on the bed and straddled his thighs. He just looked up at her, expectantly.

She slid my nails from his ears to nipples, circling them, teasing, pinching. They puckered nicely. She moved farther down, digging just a tiny bit harder into his abdomen, just above his pubic bone. His cock jumped and that made her happy as well.

His hands were on her hips, so she slid them down to my ass.

"Squeeze," Liz said, softly, "Press your fingertips in. It turns me on."

He did. He massaged her ass, applying pressure and pushing his fingertips into the soft flesh. Which made her purr…

She moved up so she was almost on top of his cock, just barely touching.

"What do you want?" Liz asked him. "And please don't say whatever I want. Because I know what I want."

He thought a moment, then put both hands on her breasts.

"I want to taste them. I want you to lay on your back, and I want to…"

She moved, deftly, so that she was on her back next to him. He leaned over her, taking one nipple in his mouth, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the other. And it was sweet. She was warming from the inside out.

His tongue was like fine sand paper against her breasts. He ran it over every part. Nipples, areolas, the heavy fullness… And then he surprised her, moving a hand between them, between her legs, two fingers teasing her.

She couldn't leave that unanswered.

She grasped him at the ribcage and ran her hands down his sides, moving to his ass, squeezing, rubbing, fondling, all those good descriptors.

She was rewarded when his cock stiffened against her thigh and he moaned against her chest. And that, too, was hot.

"Lay back," Liz whispered, pressing him onto the bed, sliding down his body until she was eye level with his cock.

He stiffened, in the good way.

"Just be calm, Jason," she murmured against his thighs and the muscles enlightened a bit. "I want to taste you, too."

She positively worshipped Jason's cock. She gave him her all; every lick, suck, nibble, swirl and grasp deliberate and calculated to make him come hard.

He did call out her name when he came, which was incredibly satisfying.

She gave his softening cock a kiss before moving up his body.

"What about you?" Jason asked breathlessly.

"You think we're done?" Liz whispered in his ear, his nipples rolled between her fingertips, pinching ever so slightly with her nails.

His breath hissed and his hands went to her face, pulling her close for a kiss. He was just so warm, she wanted to wrap up in him like a blanket and feel him all around her.

He went for all of her sensitive spots. He looked like he was taking notes on when her breathing changed, when she moved, when she moaned. She let him make his little mental lists, for a while.

Then, Liz pulled the condom from underneath the pillow.

"I want to fuck you now, Jason."

She couldn't tell if it was a cringe or a shudder, but he responded.

She wanted to get him comfortable with some harder language in bed. Or the car, or his office, or wherever she could get his cock out of his trousers.

"Don't you understand, yet? Jason… I want to ride you until I clench around you… I want to feel your thumb against my clit," she said, laying against him, her mouth pressed to his ear. "Slow circles, until I'm begging for more. I want to press my tits against your mouth, and feel you suck until my pussy is pulsing with every thrust…"

The next response was not a cringe.

She rolled the condom on him.

"Tell me," she said.

"What?" Jason asked, breathless and a little surprised.

"Say the words. Tell me what you want me to do."

He squirmed underneath her, and she moved up.

"Tell me exactly what you want me to do."

She took his hardness in her hand.

"Oh, God, Elizabeth… I want you to ride me…"

She sank onto his cock with a deep breath, angling so she could feel all of him, to the root of him.

Liz rode him slowly at first, building up his anticipation. Jason gasped as she squeezed with her inner muscles, and the heat rippled through both of them.

He stopped trying to restrain himself, took one of her breasts in hand, thumb flicking the nipple, making her gasp. The fingertips of the other hand went between them, rubbing in the delicate circles she'd asked for, and then some.

Their movements became more frantic, Liz moving faster, Jason thrusting up to meet her. It wasn't long before she was seeing stars, climax bursting through her, and she vibrated with the intensity of it.

Jason was right behind her, calling her name, grabbing her hips and thrusting a hard one last time as he filled her.

Maxi walked into Robin's room at the hospital. Mac and Brenda were still there, and apparently Patrick was visiting with little Alyssa for a while.

"I'm glad you're here, Maxi," Mac said.

"Good, I'm glad you're not going to disown me for being gay…"

"Very funny. You have it?"

"Duh…" Maxi replied.

Robin looked at Brenda, who just shrugged.

Maxi placed something Robin couldn't see into Mac's hand and he walked over to the bed.

"We got you a commitment ceremony gift. We actually thought about it after you went into labor, but it was decent timing," Mac said, handing her a ring with three keys on it. "Your house, my dear, is yours again. Maxi, Georgie and I will be moved out by the end of the week."

"You don't have to do that. Where are you going to go?"

"We're grown ups, we figured it out," Maxi said, "Dad is moving into the brownstone with Bobbie, I'm staying at the Metro Court at an incredibly reduced rate and Georgie already has a room over Kelly's."

"Why are you staying at the Metro Court?" Brenda asked.

"Oh, you guys are totally going to love this." She took a deep breath. "I am the brand new managing editor of Crimson New York."

"Wow, really?" Robin said.

"I know, right? Anyway, I'm staying in a posh room at the Metro Court, before Jerry Jacks sells it."

"Why would he sell it? Wouldn't that make Jax and Carly angry?" Robin asked.

Maxi took a deep breath and looked at Mac.

"It's totally you, Dad," she said.

"What?" Brenda said. "What happened?"

Mac breathed heavily.

"Jax's plane went down over the Atlantic," he began. He didn't want to go on. But he had to get it done. "Carly and Lucky were on the plane as well. They and the pilot died when the plane crashed. We didn't want to tell you before, because, well, you were having a baby."

Robin went white and Maxi called in a nurse. Brenda was silent, in her own head.

"I'm sorry, Robin. I wish I didn't have to tell you."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: It's the first day of couple's counseling! And Jason is so excited!

* * *

Elizabeth walked into Lainey's office early the next morning.

"Good Morning," Liz said, sitting on the chair opposite her friend's desk.

"Morning Liz. I thought you would have slept in this morning," Lainey replied with a knowing grin.

"Jason and I need couple's counseling before we jump of the ledge. And I was wondering if you could help with Jason's grief, you know, after all that's happened?" Liz asked

"Maybe you shouldn't have me as your couple's counselor. I think you need a completely impartial party. And it just so happens that a good friend of mine from medical school is taking a break from his job as a FBI profiler to go into a private practice. He just moved back here. You two can be his first clients. He can probably also do the counseling to help Jason with his grief," Lainey said and handed over his information

* * *

Jason stepped off the elevator and headed over to the 10th floor nurse's station.

"Hey babe," Liz said

"Hi."

"So, I made an appointment for us at 3 today"

"For what?" Jason asked, playing stupid.

Liz just blew out an exasperated breath and said, "For couples counseling."

Jason blew out a hard breath and pinched the bridge of is nose.

"I don't remember agreeing to do that," he said stubbornly.

"Did you and I have sex last night?" she leaned over and whispered.

He looked around, wondering if anyone heard her.

"Yes," he replied.

"Then you agreed," she said, shuffling paperwork. "And if you wish to go back on that agreement. I can lock it down." She clapped her hands together loudly in his face.

"Weren't you the one who said you'd be suffering, too, if we did it this way?"

"Women are used to suffering. They have to deal with men."

"Fine. I'll be with Spinelli until it's time to go."

Jason walked off with out another word.

"That's right," Liz said to herself.

* * *

"Okay, see what had happened was… Oh shit. I hate to sound all happy, 'cause of what happened. But it worked out really well for me. And I'd have preferred it to have worked out for me with Jax and Carly and that pilot guy alive."

"What about the others?" Spinelli asked, sipping the sweet tea Maxi had brought him.

"Sonny and Lucky? Good fucking riddance."

"Harsh, Maximista…"

"Whatever, they were wastes of space."

"You were saying…"

"Anyway. I have the cherry gig of running Crimson New York. Kate is jetting out to Paris the second the memorial service is done. Which is tomorrow by the by, want me to hook a web cam up in the church? Getting really good at it."

"If you wish."

"What's with all the quiet? You haven't said more than three words at a time, which is like practically silent for you. It's very Stone Cold."

Spinelli almost smiled.

"I heard Georgie and Leyla arguing outside my door last night."

"Go stud, get it!"

"I like them both."

"And?"

"But I can only date one."

"Says who?"

"It's cheating-"

"It's only cheating if all parties involved are not all on the same page. No reason a good looking nerd like you can't have a couple bites at the apple. And as one of the parties is my sister, you can count on this being good advice."

Spinelli thought.

"What if they won't agree to the arrangement?"

Maxi rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, they will. Those are two of the most competitive-"

"They aren't in it for the Jackal?" he said desolately.

"They are competitive for the Jackal. Deal with it. Just talk to them separately. Might start a cat fight if you talk to them together."

Spinelli thought.

Just then, Jason walked in.

"You still breathing, Spinelli?"

"Stone Cold!" the young man said happily.

"I guess so. Maxi," he said, nodding to her.

"Did you hear-"

He stopped her.

"Yes, I did."

She looked a little irritated.

Jason confiscated the remote and flipped channels while Maxi chattered. Spinelli just enjoyed the visit.

Not too much later, Liz stuck her head in.

"It's time to leave for our appointment," she said.

Maxi's eyes brightened.

"What appointment? What are you guys doing?"

Liz looked at Maxi and decided to torture Jason.

"Couples counseling," she said.

"Well… I never thought you'd be the type for couples counseling, but then I didn't really see you two as a couple."

Liz shook her head.

"Thanks for the words of encouragement, Maxi," Liz said, and turned her attention to Jason. "And your counseling is every Tuesday and Thursday."

'And the hits just keep on coming,' Jason thought.

"What? He's that fucked up?" Maxi asked. "Well, your bromance did come to an abrupt and bloody end, so I suppose that might fuck you up."

Jason stood up.

"And on that note… Later, Spin, Maxi," he said and walked out the door behind Liz.

* * *

The sign on the door said, 'Dr. Lance Sweets, Phd.'

"Lance?" Jason said, before Liz opened the door.

"Your best buddy's name is Spinelli, who also calls himself the Jackal, so I wouldn't talk too much shit about people's names, Stone Cold."

"Fine…"

They went in and took a seat in the waiting area.

"I thought he was new," Jason said, irritated.

"Yeah, so?" Liz responded, just as irritated.

"So… Why do we have to wait?"

"He's a psychologist who used to work for the FBI! He's in demand. We're lucky we got in today."

"Whatever…"

Just then Sweets opened his office door and ushered them in.

"So, what are here to work on specifically."

"Do you want the list alphabetically, numerically, order of importance, or chronologically?" Liz asked.

Sweets' eyebrows went up.

"Well, okay. Let's start with something else. What do you hope to accomplish with this counseling?"

Jason blew out his breath.

"To get married," he said.

Liz looked at him crossly.

Jason looked right back.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you said we would get married after we 'worked out our issues'. So, to me the end of this means is a wedding."

Liz just glowered.

"And Elizabeth, what are you looking to accomplish with counseling?" Sweets asked.

"To work out my issues. I want this to be my last marriage, no more divoces-"

Sweets interrupted her.

"How many divorces?"

Jason held up a hand with four fingers and mouthed the word.

Liz gave him an 'eat shit' look.

"Yes, four divorces, but two guys. How many times have you been divorced, Jason? Let's count… Brenda, Courtney and your emotional divorces from Robin, Carly and Sam. Even though you took Carly back and made her your best fucking friend."

"Alright, hostility, let's take it down a notch. Let's go back to the beginning. Liz, I want you to start, and then, Jason can respond," Sweets said. "Okay, Liz, whenever you're ready."

"I met him in a boxcar, which is where I was living with my boyfriend. I found out he was my best friend's brother. But we didn't run in the same circles as I was a teenager and he was an adult. Then in April of '99-"

Jason stopped her.

"What? Did you write this down?"

"Yes, I'm organized like that. And it was a big fucking deal as Lucky 'died'," she made the air quotes in the room over your bike shop. So, yeah, I remember."

Jason shut up.

"I was self destructing not long after that and Jason talked me down from that ledge. He saved me from a bad situation at Jake's. And then we were friends. And that was going pretty good until November of '99, when I found him shot in the snow." She turned to look at him. "Which is where our history becomes skewed." She turned back to Sweets. "I nursed him back to health and we were slightly more than friends."

Sweets interrupted.

"Can you clarify that, please?"

"I was falling in love with him…"

"But you hadn't taken it any further?" he asked.

"No… We didn't actually… consummate… our relationship until 2003."

"And what made you decide to take it further then?"

Liz shifted in her chair.

"Jason's sister, my best friend was struggling with breast cancer. There was a lot of grief and consoling that turned into… sex. That ended horribly."

"I remember that sex and it was good," Jason said indignantly.

"Yeah, but all the shit that was said afterwards was horrible."

"Such as?" Sweets inquired.

"The Jason Morgan bullshit, 'my life is too dangerous, I want you safe, I can't be with you'. I tried to press the point and it got a bit cruel. He said that we'd only ended up in bed together because of Emily and if things were different I wouldn't have gone to him, I'd have been with Lucky."

"Okay, I'm going to need a cast of characters. Names and their significance to the two of you, please."

Liz sighed.

"Lucky Spencer, first love, second husband, recently deceased. Ric Lansing, first husband, worst mistake I ever made and then had the audacity to make it twice. Zander Smith, ex-flame, kind of a pity fuck."

"You told everyone that he was the father of your first child, so he had to be more than a pity fuck."

"I told you," Liz said irritably, "I found out about the paternity 2 years ago. And I wouldn't have had to tell anyone he was the father if you hadn't completely shattered my self esteem so I slept with him."

"So, I made you sleep with Zander Smith?"

"Your attitude did," Liz said, cutting him off, "And shut up, I'm telling my side." She returned to focusing on Sweets. "And then there was Jason, this one right here. I have carried a torch for him for most of ten years, and found out almost everything he told me about himself was a lie."

Jason looked like he was going to interrupt, but Sweets shushed him.

"Not your turn yet. Go on."

"What? He told me he was a bad guy, a criminal, a mob enforcer, and it turned out he was a Fed, a good guy. So, every time he said his life was too dangerous, he was just yanking my chain. And if he hadn't maybe I would have missed out on some of the bullshit that was Ric trying to poison, smother me and sending me to prison. And Lucky's infidelity, insecurity and itchy trigger finger. Not to mention his lovely addiction to pills and sex with teenagers."

Sweets was amazed. This beat Bones and Booth by a mile. By several.

"Jason. It's your turn. Now, please stick to the parameter of just yours and Elizabeth's relationship. With your significant others first, please."

Jason sighed.

"I'm a very different man than I was 15 years ago. I had a brain injury that seriously altered my behavior and removed my memories. So, that's a big thing."

Sweets looked at him with his mouth open.

"Yes, that's significant."

"Right, well after that I was working as an enforcer for the mob in PC, but I was flipped by a Fed. And she's angry that I didn't tell her."

Liz snorted.

Jason didn't comment on that.

My first relationship that I can remember was with a woman named Robin, she taught me how to be a person again. But that ended because she wanted to change me in a way I couldn't at the time. She also ratted me out to my brother, which put a damper on things. And," he took a deep breath, "I was sleeping with Carly Benson, which I didn't know was wrong at the time."

"Because of the traumatic brain injury?" Sweets asked.

"Yes," Jason replied, "Carly was more of a fling that turned into a friendship, then she asked me to claim her child fathered by my brother… But this isn't me and Elizabeth. I did meet her on the boxcar and knew Lucky was a loser immediately, because pretty much all Spencer's are. But she was 'in love'," he did the air quotes, "and it wasn't my place to point it out. So, we were friends.

"And then I was shot and she took care of me. And while I could have told her then… I wasn't a done deal with the Feds. I was still in a pretty precarious position with them and was trying to rock the boat as little as possible.

"I was not jerking her around on purpose… Well, maybe we did it on purpose. She was always hopping between me and Lucky and I'm fairly sure the Ric thing was just to piss me off as well."

Liz started to reply.

She got shushed.

"Carry on, Jason," Sweets said.

"My relationships boil down to this; Robin, Carly, Courtney and Sam, with us being with each other at points in between or during relationships."

"During?" Sweets asked.

"yes, she was cheating on Lucky with me at the last part of her second marriage with him and was cheating on my girl friend at the time, Sam. Conceived our son Jake then. And apparently Cameron earlier."

"You two have two children?" Sweets asked.

Liz looked at them both as Jason was silent.

"Oh, I can talk now?" she said irritably. "Yes, when we had sex during the trauma with Emily, we conceived Cameron, the oldest, he's four. But like I said, the thing with Zander, Jason crushing my spirit… I assumed he was Zander's.

"I was sure Jake was Jason's as I wasn't having sex with my husband at the time of his conception. But, I did a paternity test anyway, and did Cameron's as well, I found out then."

"Two years ago," Jason ground out.

"Ten years," Liz shot back.

"Well, the time is almost up for today, but I'd like to see you twice a week, if you can manage it."

"I'm already seeing you twice a week for the whole grief thing," Jason said stubbornly.

"So, we'll get to see each other 4 times a week, perhaps we'll become close friends and trade anecdotes about women over brews."

As Jason didn't know what to make of that and he wanted to continue to enjoy the physical love of his woman, he agreed to the new schedule.

"I'll see you in tomorrow, Jason and the day after together."

The two left.

"Does this mean we get to go have sex now?" Jason said, getting into the car.

"Wow, you made it all the way to the car before you asked me that, good job. And the answer is no. I have to pick the boys up from Grams and explain about Lucky. You coming?"

Jason took a deep breath.

"Yes. I'm coming."


End file.
